Justice
by DerekandReidSlashFan
Summary: the team are called to a Crime Scene, but things go from bad to worse when one of them is attacked. this will be a CSI/CSI:NY/Criminal Minds Crossover
1. Chapter 1 And So It Begins

Beta: Lolly4Holly/Author: NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

Author: NickandGregNumberOneSlashFan

Parings: Nick/Greg

Description: Greg along with the team are called to a Crime Scene, but things are not what they seem when they arrive can they figure it out, before the killer targets one of their own and what secret does Greg and Nick hold? R&R.

It was 10pm when Greg arrived home, walking through his apartment door he placed his keys on the counter and closed the door. He then walked to his bedroom flopping down onto his bed, not long after drifting off to sleep, not even bothering to change into his pyjama's. He was brought out of his dream state when his phone started ringing, he shot up in bed and grabbed his phone off the nightstand flipping it open.

"Sanders!" Greg mumbled annoyed at having been disturbed.

He heard Grissom on the other end. _"Greg I'm sorry to disturb you, I know you just got home a few hours ago, but we have a high priority case and Ecklie needs everyone on this."_ Grissom said apologetically.

Greg sighed heavily. "Ok, I'll be right there!" Greg answered, but before he hung up Grissom stopped him.

_"No Greg, meet us at the Crime Scene here is the address..."_ Grissom said. Greg jotted it down as soon as he got it, saying goodbye then hung up. Greg walked to his shower, taking a quick hose down then jumped out to get dressed, immediately taking off towards the address that Grissom had him write down.

It didn't take long for Greg to arrive at the house, when he got there he found Nick waiting for him out the front. He parked his car, reaching Nick who had his field kit ready in hand. They were the only one's outside for the moment so he lent in and kissed Nick softly and quickly.

Greg smiled when he pulled back. "Hey Nick, thanks man." Nick just nodded with a loving smile.

"Your welcome darlin' You ready to get this goin', G?" Nick asked.

"Yeah! Where's Grissom and the others?" Greg asked.

"Already in the house, they were waitin' for you to arrive, so lets go meet up with em." Nick said, they both turned towards the house, walking in. When they got to the front door they walked in and sure enough there was Grissom and the others standing there waiting for them. When Grissom saw Greg beside Nick, he gave a knowing smile and nodded to the others.

"Alright! Now that Greg's here lets get started shall we? Nick, I want you and Warrick in the back yard, Sara, you and Catherine take the living room. Greg you upstairs gather any evidence you can get." Grissom instructed. They nodded getting to work.

!

Nick and Warrick walked into the back yard. As they came upon a pool, Nick saw a body from the corner of his eye. He turned to look at the bottom of the pool, motioning for Warrick to join him. They both looked at each other wondering which one was going to go in to fetch out the body, so they did rock-paper-scissors and of course Nick lost, so he stripped off his shirt, socks and shoes then dove in. He had a difficult time retrieving the body, but got it up eventually. Once the body was up, Warrick helped him haul it out of the pool. Nick was shaking his head in disgust.

"Next time Warrick, you're going in after the body! That was disgustin' man and I mean disgustin'." Nick said wrinkling his nose up as Warrick started laughing. "It's not funny man!"

"You're right, it's not funny! It's hilarious!" Warrick laughed even harder. When he finally stopped he wiped his eyes, looking at Nick who just shook his head. "But seriously though, let's get the body processed and tell Grissom there's a body out here." Warrick said more seriously. Nick nodded in agreement. They began to take photographs, search for DNA/fibers or any other things that might be on the body.

!

Sara and Catherine looked around the living room, walking around the blood that was splattered every where. They took swabs, dusted for fingerprints, footprints and other evidence that might be there. They couldn't believe that this was the third triple homicide in a month. Sara stopped in front of the bed, turning to look at Catherine. "Hey Cath?" Catherine turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think there is something going on between Nick and Greg?" Sara asked.

Catherine looked at her then shook her head. "I don't think there is, but if they wanted us to know they would come out to us, on their own terms."

"Yeah I know; I mean they make a great couple and I hope, oh I really hope they are together." Sara said with a smile.

Catherine agreed nodding. "Me too Sara, me too."

"Do you think these murders are connected? I mean three triple homicides in 3 months? What are the odds?" Sara asked changing the subject.

Catherine looked back at her. "I don't know. I mean your right three triple homicides within 3 months? There's no way that is not connected, but we won't know until we get the evidence back to the lab." Catherine said getting back to her work.

!

Grissom however was outside taking statements with Brass. It was taking way too long, longer then collecting evidence, but they had a job to do and they were going to do it until it was finished. Grissom sighed heavily, continuing to take statements then went to work in the front yard.

!

Greg was upstairs by himself, going from room to room mirroring Catherine's and Sara's job, until he got to the master bedroom. Greg walked over to the window, looking out. He was on the second story and he could see out into the back garden. He looked down to where Nick and Warrick were. He looked over to his husband for almost two years. He couldn't believe they had hidden it this long and the only person who knew was Grissom, that was only because they had to tell him for the change of address, and surly by now the others already figured it out.

Greg wanted to tell the others, but Nick felt he wasn't ready yet. Greg tried to reassure him that they would be happy, but Nick was terrified that the others would reject them or look down on them and he told Greg that he wasn't going to let him go through that if that was the case.

Greg sighed, smiling to himself. He loved Nick and he would do anything to make him happy, even if it meant waiting. Nick's parents where happy for them. They knew all about their son and gave him all the support they could, they even came to the wedding along with his brother and cousin. His momma was badly sick and with his sisters being out of town so they couldn't get there in time. he's not mad at them he understood so all ended well plus they had to wait a day or too for them to show up anyway. They even had Greg call them Momma and Dad now. So why was it so difficult to tell the others, their friends?

Greg shrugged getting right back to work. He was so lost in thought and work that he didn't even notice a presence lingering in the room until he looked up, it was too late.

!

Nick was snapping a shot of the body and other important evidence, that they would be able to use on this case later in court. He himself couldn't believe that this was the third triple homicide in 3 months. How could anyone do this to someone? It just didn't make sense, he was so caught up on his job that he didn't notice Warrick walking up to him, until his voice caused him to jump. He looked up at Warrick who was grinning widely.

"So Nick! How long have you and Greg been together?" Warrick asked as he knelt down beside him to help gather the evidence.

Nick looked back up at him in shock and surprise. He blinked in a panic. "What? I-I don't..." Nick stuttered trying to come up with an excuse to tell him that he was wrong.

"Cut the bullshit Nick. I know you two are together." Warrick said grinning. Nick just stared at him blankly.

"How did you know?" Nick asked finding his voice.

"Simple! You just can't keep your hands off him and the way you look at him, not to mention when I came over that day, when Greg was at work, I noticed extra stuff in your house that you would never touch and how you kept saying 'Mamma and Dad said this' instead of 'my mom and dad said this' so I put two and two together." Nick was blushing bright red, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

Warrick knew so he wasn't going to lie to him. "We've been married for almost two years now." Nick said with a smile. Warrick almost fell over, trying to regain his composure shaking his head.

"Married? When?" Warrick asked, both shocked and happy.

"Conference in Wyoming. It wasn't illegal there so we kinda stayed longer had our family come out and witness it. I am sorry Warrick I didn't think you guys could get the time off or I would have told ya' guys and invited ya'" Nick looked over at him he could see he was hurt a little and he feared Warrick would hate him now "You don't hate me do you?" Nick asked worried. Warrick looked at him.

"When was the wedding?" Warrick asked.

"July 17th" Nick stated Warrick's face softened at that.

"Well then your right we couldn't have gotten off we were working a high priority case so no! I don't hate you! I am a little hurt that you at least didn't tell me or us, but I can understand why. And Why would I anyway? Nick who you choose to fall in love, marry or sleep with is none of my business, until you feel ready to tell me, and that goes for Catherine and the others too." Nick looked at him in awe.

"Greg wanted to come out to you guys, but I felt I wasn't ready, and that you guys wouldn't take it well, Greg was supportive he said he would wait until I was ready! Man Warrick I love him, I love him with all my heart. I guess you guys would have been ok with it, huh? And I'm sorry again for not tellin' ya" Nick said and asked, watching Warrick nod.

"It's ok and yeah of course we would have been alright with it! Look all we want is for you guys to be happy! You guys are like my brothers, which means you're family and all _**I**_ want is for you guys to be happy, and if Greg makes you happy and you make Greg happy then more power to ya." Warrick stated happily, making Nick smile. "All you need to do now is tell Sara and Catherine. That is when you're ready." Nick nodded in agreement.

"I think I am ready to tell the others I..." Nick was suddenly cut off by a loud shattering he looked up in time to see Greg go flying through the window.

Warrick and Nick both climbed to their feet. "GREG!" Nick yelled running towards him Warrick on his heals and on the phone with the medics as they watched in horror as Greg went landing in the soft bushes, but not soft enough to break his fall. When Nick finally reached him he was unconscious bleeding from his face and arms.

Nick dropped to his knees right beside him. "Greg? Greg can ya' hear me? Come on darlin' answer me please!" Nick pleaded, on the verge of tears, but no response. Nick didn't know the extent of the damage done, that's when Grissom and the others came running out, hearing Nick cry out Greg's name.

"Nick! what happ..." Sara trailed off when she saw Greg lying there helplessly. She gasped putting her hand over her mouth. Catherine did the same as she looked down to see him lying there. Grissom's mouth was opened in shock.

Nick reached out to touch Greg when Warrick stopped him. "Nick don't! We don't know the extent of the damage, and if we move him we might lose him. When the medics get here let them do their jobs, I've already called the medics, the moment Greg went flying out the window." Warrick explained. Nick looked up at him with tears in his eyes. Warrick's heart broke for his best friend.

The medics arrived shortly after. They ran to the back of the house where Brass pointed to. They reached the group hovering over Greg, who still laying unconscious. They pushed their way through, but Nick wouldn't get up, he just wouldn't leave him.

Warrick had to pull him away. "Nick, come on let them do their jobs." Warrick shouted. Nick didn't respond, but he allowed himself to be pulled away.

"What have we got?" One of the medics asked.

"Young Male, about 25 years of age..."

"31." Nick corrected.

"Excuse me?" One asked.

"H-He's 31 years old." They nodded in understanding.

"Male, 31 years of age; multiple cuts to the face and torso, we'll know more when we get him to the hospital." One of the medics said as the other nodded.

"I'm riding with him." Nick insisted stepping forward.

"You family?" One of the medics asked.

"I'm his husband." Nick informed them. Catherine and Sara gasped in shocked. The medics nodded, loading Greg carefully onto a gurney then into the back of the ambulance. Nick climbed in beside him, delicately stroking his husbands hand.

As the medics drove off, the lights started flashing and sirens started blaring, trying to create room for them to get by, driving off towards the Desert Palms Hospital.

They arrived within moments. Grissom, Sara, Catherine and Warrick pulling up behind them, immediately rushing after them. Greg was taken through to surgery, leaving Nick in the waiting room. Nick sank down into a chair. He couldn't believe this was happening. Why Greg? What did he ever do? Sara came up to him and placed her arms around him giving him comfort. Nick looked up and over at her. She smiled as did Catherine when he looked at him.

"Nick? Why didn't you tell us? About you and Greg I mean?" Sara asked.

"Because I thought you guys wouldn't accept us." Nick simply said, looking down once again.

"Oh Nick, I'm sorry if you thought that, but you were wrong. We do accept you, in fact I was just telling Catherine before all of this..." Sara trailed off, "Anyways I was telling her that I really hoped you guys were a couple, because you two look so good together." Nick looked up at her once again then over to Catherine who nodded.

"She sure did, and I have to agree with her! We give you guys our full support on this, I take it Warrick knows?" Catherine asked. "Does Grissom know?" Nick nodded.

"And so does my parents" Nick said proudly

"Your parents know about you two?" Sara asked surprised.

"Yea, I told them when Greg and I first got together, when we were datin'" Nick said

"Nick that's awesome, but that doesn't explain the marriage part" Sara said Nick nodded.

"Yeah I know! and ya'll are probably gonna be angry with us, but we kinda got married in Wyoming on the 17th of July we had to wait a day for our parents to come out there, but they made it and witnessed the marriage! well at least mine did Greg's mother and two sisters were absent due to one bein' really sick and the other two out of town" Nick said they stared at him in shock.

"Why didn't you call us? we would have at least liked to have known" Catherine said she was a little hurt by this information. Nick looked at her then sighed as he let his tears fall.

"I know and I'm sorry guys! I was just afraid of your reaction. I feel aweful about it, I just didn't think you could get off in time anyway! and now I might lose him I-I can't lose him I love him with everythin' I have" Nick said as he sobbed into his hands Catherine put her hands on his shoulder as she soothed him.

"Your forgiven and Greg's a tough fighter he'll make it through you'll see, but promise us that next time you two decide to do something major at least let us know about it! and yeah your right we were working a high priority case so no we couldn't have gotten off in time!" Catherine said patting Nick on the shoulder he smiled up at her and nodded. "So how did they take about the weddng?"

"Absolutely I promise and they were happy that Greg and I got married they love Greg, they love him a lot". Nick said.

Grissom placed a hand on Nick's shoulder after hearing everything and he couldn't help, but comfort him, which was very unlike him to do. "Nick everything will be alright, you'll see like Catherine said Greg is strong, and so are you." He said softly. Sara and Catherine exchanged looks of surprise, Warrick just stared in shock. "What?" Grissom snapped at them. They all shook their heads.

"Nothing! It's just weird to see you giving comfort to someone. It's kind of a surprise. I mean no offense, but that's something you usually never do." Catherine explained.

"Yeah, I mean it's like your becoming human." Sara chortled, as she did Nick couldn't help but laugh at her remark. This made everyone else smile too, when suddenly the doctor came out.

"Nick Stokes?" He asked the group.

Nick jumped to his feet. "That's me!"

"You here for Greg Sanders, right?" He asked. Nick anxiously nodded awaiting the news. "I'm Dr. Andrews, I'm Greg's Doctor."

"These are his friends and co-workers. How is he?" Nick anxiously asked. He and the others held their breaths hoping for the best.

"He will need at least 6 weeks of recovery. He has at least three broken ribs, one punctured the left lung...we managed to repair it and get the bleeding to stop, along with a mild concussion. He came out of surgery with no problems, he's going to be just fine." Dr. Andrews said. They all let out their breaths with a sigh of relief

"His room is 314 down the hall to your left, go see him when you're ready." Dr. Andrews left as they headed down the hall towards the room.

Upon entering they saw Greg resting peacefully. Everyone gathered around the bed while Nick scooted up a chair to sit down. He carefully took Greg's left hand in his, careful not to move or hit the IV that was attached. He couldn't believe this was happening, he almost lost his husband. He swore when he found this guy he was going to kill him.

As if he was reading his thoughts, Grissom suddenly spoke up. "Nick don't even think about it! When we catch this guy, we will do it by the book understood?" Grissom told him firmly. Nick nodded and sighed now all they could do was wait as Greg slept peacefully.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2 Scattered Memories

**Chapter 2 - Scattered Memories**

Nick fell asleep in one of the chairs, while Greg was still unconscious. The others had to go back to work so they could find the one responsible for the attack on Greg. Nick told them he was staying until Greg woke up and that's exactly what he intended to do, regardless of what the nurses told him to do.

Nick was deep in slumber when Greg's fingers started to twitch, slowly opening his eyes. Greg looked around at his surroundings then looked over to his left finding Nick asleep. He reached his hand out to grasp Nick's. The sudden gesture brought Nick out from his deep slumber, suddenly snapping his eyes open to see Greg wide awake. Nick couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry with happiness as he saw Greg smiling at him once again. Something he feared he would never get to see again. Nick immediately sat up straight, softly running his fingers through Greg's hair.

"Nicky? W-What happened?" Greg groggily asked, "Why am I in so much pain?" He winced.

"Greg, what can ya' remember?" Nick asked.

"Well, I remember arriving at the crime scene then Griss separating us. You were in the backyard with Warrick, Sara and Catherine were downstairs . . . I don't know where Grissom was . . . and I was upstairs . . . then I woke up here. I don't remember much before that though." Greg rasped as he looked at the frown on Nick's face.

"You were attacked Greg." Nick explained.

Greg looked up in shock, he was beginning to ramble in hysterics. "What happened Nicky? Why can't I remember who attacked me? I want to remember, I want to help you catch him, but I just can't remember I..." Nick started stroking his hair again, shushing him to calm him down.

"Shhhh baby, calm down it's ok you'll remember in time. Give it time you'll remember...wait did you just say him?" Nick suddenly asked, remembering what Greg rambled about.

"Yeah! I saw him, but I just can't remember what he looked like." Greg said as he was on the verge of tears trying to picture his attacks face. Part of him didn't want to remember, knowing that face would haunt him forever, but he knew deep down that he had to help them to find this guy, before he hurt someone else.

"It's ok honey, don't rush it. You'll remember, just be patient, ok?" Nick tried to reassure him with a soft smile. He leant down for a kiss and kissed him softly they pulled apart when someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Nick turned slightly to see Warrick standing in the doorway.

"Hey Greg, how are you feeling pal?" Warrick asked, walking into the room.

"A little banged up, my ribs are sore, but I'm better thanks." Greg assured him.

"Well I'm glad you're awake! You gave us quite a scare there buddy, especially Nick. He wouldn't leave your side until you woke up." Warrick grinned at Nick, giving a reassuring shoulder squeeze as he had been fighting for Greg's survival all night.

Greg looked at the two of them with a weird look on his face, then something clicked; Warrick had seen them kiss and he found himself panicking once again. Nick looked at Greg with a worried look on his face. He couldn't understand why Greg was freaking out like this, but he was determined to find out. Greg's freaking out caused Warrick to be worried himself. "Greg? honey? What is it? What's wrong? Did you remember something?" Nick asked worried. Greg shook his head causing Nick to be even more confused. "Then what is it, babe?"

Greg finally managed to speak after his breathing was back to normal. "Warrick h-he saw us! He saw us kiss." Nick stared at Greg for a moment, "_is that what his freak out was about?"_ Nick couldn't help but chuckle at that, causing Greg to glare at him pouting. Nick was a sucker for Greg's pouts, he just couldn't resist that look, it always got him what he wanted and Nick always gave in. Warrick was laughing himself then shook his head.

"Greg baby he knows, in fact he had known that we were together all along, just not married. So I told him and I told Catherine and Sara, but they had to find out when you were hauled on the stretcher, so puttin' it in better terms they all know." Nick said proudly, a wide smile on his face.

Greg was shocked that Nick told them, happy and relieved at the same time, relaxing back in bed, which was not a smart move because no sooner as he moved, the pain shot through his body causing him to writhe in pain. Nick was by his side in a split second. "You ok baby?" He panicked.

"Yeah, just in a lot of pain." Greg answered with a groan. Warrick called for a nurse who came in shortly after, giving Greg morphine which didn't take him long to clonk out. Nick got up when Greg fell back to sleep, walking out with Warrick behind him. Once outside the room he turned to Warrick. He could see the sadness in Nick's eyes as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey man it's going to be alright! He's going to be fine." Warrick assured him as he sat beside Nick outside Greg's room.

"Yeah I know he is, it's just I almost lost him 'Rick. I don't know if I could handle it if he was gone. What if his memory of the attack never comes back? Then what? The guy who attacked him will get away, and I sure as hell don't want that to happen. I want the guy responsible for putting Greg in here!" Nick ranted angrily.

Warrick sighed heavily, shaking his head at his friend. "He'll remember Nick, just give it time! And when he does then we'll catch the bastard, but until then...we have to wait...Patiently!" He advised. The way Greg was tossed out of the window like that made something in Nick's head click, making him gasp quietly. Warrick heard it none the less. "Nick what? What is it?"

"The way Greg was tossed out the window like that, it kind of reminded me of...but it couldn't be he-he couldn't be out could he? He's still in jail isn't he?" Nick asked more to himself then to Warrick.

"Who Nick? Your kinda scaring me here." Warrick told him you could hear a little fear in his voice.

"No one, never mind! It's stupid just forget I ever said anythin', ok?" Nick quickly assured him, shaking his head.

Nick got up and walked back into the Greg's room sitting down again. Warrick was still staring at him. He knew Nick was going to say something important, then just like that nothing, he shook his head and walked back to the room, leaning against the doorframe, folding his arms across his chest.

"Nick I know you were going to say something, now tell me what's on your mind. Who were you talking about?" Warrick asked annoyed.

Nick opened his mouth to speak when his cell went off. "Stokes."

"_Nick? How is he? How is Greg doing?"_ Grissom anxiously asked.

"He's doin' . . . better. He woke up not too long ago." Nick informed him, watching his slumbering lover.

"_That's great to hear, I'm glad he's ok! Listen, is Warrick with you?"_

"Yeah he's standin' right here, do ya' need to talk to him?" Nick asked.

"_No! Let him watch over Greg, I need you to come back to work Nick!"_ Grissom told him. Nick let out a frustrated sigh, he didn't want to leave Greg, but he was told he could stay until he woke up and he had woken up.

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." Nick hung up. "'Rick, watch over him, ok? Grissom needs me back at work." Warrick nodded, placing a reassuring hand on his worried friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I'll watch over him and make sure he's ok." Warrick assured him. Nick nodded leaving Greg in the care of his trusted friend.

This was going to be a long week if only Greg's memories would return then maybe, just maybe they could catch whoever attacked him, but unbeknownst to Warrick that whoever attacked Greg was standing across from the hospital parking lot, with a smirk on his face as the shadows hid him well. He headed for the hospital for now he plans his next move.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3 A Not So Friendly Face

**Chapter 3 – A not so friendly face**

Nick arrived at the lab shortly after he had left Greg at the hospital. He wasn't too thrilled to be back at work after spending all night and day hoping Greg was going to pull through. He was a little disappointed at the fact that Greg couldn't remember his attacker though as he severely wanted to punish whoever did this to the one he loved. Nick figured that Greg's subconscious was keeping him from remembering the traumatic event; given time his memories should come back, whether he wanted them to or not.

Nick spotted Catherine and Sara in the layout room as he walked by. He entered the room just as Sara looked up from what she was doing.

"Hey Nick! How's Greg?" Sara asked, desperate to know how the youngest of their team was doing.

"Asleep when I left, but he did wake for a while. That's the important thing." Nick told her, leaning across the table to look at the evidence. Sara nodded in agreement.

"Yes it is." Catherine agreed. "I'm so glad he's going to be ok." She smiled happily. "Now would you mind helping us with these photos and evidence from the crime scene?"

Nick shook his head, getting right to work, eager to find out whoever did this to Greg.

!

Warrick sat staring off into space as Greg soundly slept in bed. He wondered if whoever attacked Greg would try again, if so then they would have to keep a close eye on him too. Greg's sudden cry brought Warrick out of his thoughts as he sat up quickly, rushing over to Greg's side as he was tossing in his sleep, crying out in pain while rambling.

"No! Please no s-stay away! Nicky help me..."

"Greg! Greg! Come on man, wake up! It's just a dream! Come on, wake up now!" Warrick said stroking his hair as he tried to wake him, but it was no use.

A nurse rushed in irritated to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on in here? And why is he making so much noise?" She asked irritably.

Warrick glared at her angrily. "He's having a nightmare; I'm trying to wake him up! After what he's just been through it's natural, so show some respect, will ya?" Warrick snapped at the dozy nurse angrily then turned to Greg trying again, but nothing; so he did the only thing he could think of, which was to call Nick.

He took his cell out and dialled Nick's number.

!

Nick was going over the evidence with Sara and Catherine in the layout room, when Grissom joined them to give them a helping hand. While they were working Nick's cell phone started to go off. He placed the photo he was looking at down on the table, fetching his phone from his pocket. "Stokes." He answered.

"_Nick! Greg's having a major nightmare! I think he might be dreaming about his attack and..."_

"WHAT? Did you try wakin' him?" Nick panicked.

"_Yeah, I tried everything. I can't get him to...hey don't do that leave him alone will ya? Sorry they're trying to give him more drugs, but I won't let them. Listen I think you would have more success if...hey what are you...what the hell? Y-You're supposed to be in jail, no get the fuck away from him..."_ There was suddenly a loud gunshot echoing through Nick's cell phone, almost bursting his ear drum.

"Warrick? Warrick, you there?" Nick yelled in a panic state, but no response. "Come on Warrick! Answer me please!" He frantically pleaded, worrying about the noises he had heard. Shortly after a voice came back through the phone it had pain to it too.

"_N-Nick h-he took him...oh damn this hurts...he took Greg. Nick I-I'm so sorry. I t-tried to s-stop him..."_ Warrick stammered as he writhed in pain.

"Who? Warrick, who took him? Warrick, what's happening?" Nick demanded.

"_N-Nigel C-Crane...H-he's back..."_ Warrick muttered before the line went dead.

Nick blinked a couple of times as the phone slipped out of his hands, crashing to the layout room floor. He was frozen in place wondering if he had heard right, unaware that Sara, Catherine and Grissom were all looking at him worried.

It wasn't until Sara spoke up, making him snap back to reality. "Nick? What happened? What happened to Warrick... and Greg?" Sara asked. Nick looked at her for a moment suddenly he took off out of the lab at lightning speed with the others following close behind in confusion.

Nick had never driven so fast in his entire life, but he had a reason and that reason was _Nigel Crane. _It appeared that Nigel Crane had attacked Warrick in the hospital and Nick feared for Greg's life as he was alone, scared and in the hands of Nick's ex-psychotic stalker. What did he want? Is he after Nick again? And if so why not just come after him when he was alone, why go after Greg? He just didn't understand, but he was determined to find out. Sara was scared and so was Catherine, but Grissom looked at him like he had lost his mind, he finally snapped getting Nick's attention.

"Nick, what the hell is happening?" Grissom snapped.

"Griss! He's back, he shot Warrick and Greg's there all alone, I heard it on the phone." Nick said, his voice cracking over with despair.

"Who Nick?" Catherine demanded.

Nick took a deep breath and whispered, but just loud enough for them to hear. "Nigel Crane."

They were speechless, they couldn't believe what they were hearing, they had just heard Nick say Nigel Crane. They already wished it was nothing but a dream. Grissom was shocked he looked at Nick for a moment then back to the road.

"Nick...are you sure?" Grissom had to ask to be certain.

Nick anxiously nodded. "Yes that's what Warrick said just before the phone...I can't lose them Warrick is my best friend and Greg...he...he means so much to me." Nick said as he choked back a sob, not wanting to cry in front of his boss.

They finally reached the hospital as Nick put the Denali in park getting out and rushing into the hospital, hustling up to the service desk. "Excuse me, ma'am." Nick said getting the young woman's attention.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked politely.

"Yeah I would like to see Warrick Brown he was shot in Greg Sanders room earlier." Nick asked. She nodded turning to her computer for the records.

"Ah yes, it says here that a John Doe was shot in room 314, that would be Greg Sanders room! He's still in surgery right now, but I will let you know when he gets out. You said his name was Warrick Brown?" She asked.

Nick nodded. "Yes he works with us and...What of Greg Sanders?" Nick asked fearfully.

"I'm sorry sir I cannot give you that information, family only." The young nurse politely said, that seemed to infuriate Nick, but one look from his boss calmed him down.

"Yes you can! He's my husband, now tell me please." Nick calmly demanded, watching as she gave him a look of disgust.

"Did you just say your husband? How disgusting, now please kindly leave this hospital and never show your..." She started, but before Nick could say anything Sara interacted for him.

"Excuse me? Now listen here you bitch! You are going to give us the information whether you like it or not!" Sara fumed with anger. Catherine pulled her back to face the nurse herself.

"Sorry about that! She's not usually the violent type, but I sure as hell am and if you don't give us the information I will come across there and slap the fuck out of you and get it myself." Catherine ravaged angrily. "And where the fuck do you get off judging others huh? I outta..."

"Is there a problem here?" A voice from their left asked. They all turned and saw Dr. Andrews standing behind them.

The nurse spoke up first. "Dr. Andrews, these people are threatening me and I didn't even do anything." She said trying to act all innocent.

Sara gave out an angry snort. "Dr. Andrews we were here earlier because of Greg Sanders your patient." Grissom said as he nodded.

"Ah yes, I remember!" Dr. Andrews said smiling.

"A good friend of mine was shot in his room and this bitch here," Nick stated pointing at the nurse. "Won't give us any information on Greg."

Dr. Andrews looked at Nick then to the others, who all nodded in agreement to Nick's statement. Sara decided to add another into the mix.

"Yeah and she is trying to ban us from the hospital just because Nick here is married to Greg." Sara said giving her the death glare.

"It's true." Catherine added botching for Sara as did Grissom then Dr. Andrews turned to the nurse.

"Ms. Langley we do not ask patients nor visitors to leave under no circumstances unless visiting hours are over, do I make myself clear?" Dr. Andrews told her firmly.

"But sir this man is married to another man..." She began, but was interrupted by Dr. Andrews.

"That's another thing Ms. Langley we do not discriminate here, what so ever and if I EVER here that you are doing that again to other visitors or patients then you will find yourself out of a job, understand?" Dr. Andrews asked. She sheepishly nodded, feeling embarrassed.

The doctor turned back to the other. "I do apologize for that, now about Greg Sanders I'm afraid he was taken from the hospital and your friend was wheeled into surgery after being shot and..." He was interrupted by another nurse giving him the information on Warrick Brown's situation. He told her thanks then turned back to the group. "Looks like Mr. Brown made it through surgery just fine, you may see him when you're ready. He's in room 615." Dr. Andrews told them. They all nodded thanking him then walked off towards the room he was in.

They arrived at the room to see Warrick wide awake, trying to get out of bed, but the nurses were trying to make him stay. Grissom had to intervene, he couldn't let Warrick injure himself any further then he already was. "Warrick stay put!" Grissom commanded him. He looked at him then settled back for a moment so he could argue better.

"But Griss I gotta help get Greg back! After all it was all my fault that Nigel kidnapped him. Nick trusted me to keep him safe and I failed. I'm so sorry Nick." Warrick said turning to his friend then tried to get up again, but Nick stopped him.

"Warrick stop! It wasn't your fault he slipped into the hospital and somehow managed to slip a gun in as well, how he managed to get Greg out with all the security around is beyond me, but know that I don't blame you for any of this; you tried to save him and were shot in the process. So please stay put, we'll let you know if we find anythin', ok?" Warrick nodded, laying back down. Once the nurses knew he wasn't going to give them another fight, they left the room, leaving the team in silence.

"I really am sorry Nick." Warrick said sadly.

Nick could tell he was on the verge of tears. "Hey man it's ok! I'm just glad you're alive and don't worry, we'll find him. I know we will." Nick said reassuring him with a smile.

Warrick smiled softly then relaxed as they all talked for a while waiting for Brass to arrive.

Once he arrived he got his statement on what happened, once he finished Brass called and put an APB alert on Nigel Crane with an injured and kidnapped CSI then left to file the report.

Now it was only a matter of time before they find them, but until then they have work to do and hoped for the best that Greg was still alive.

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4 Leaving Las Vegas

**Chapter 4 - Leaving Las Vegas**

Greg awoke with a pounding headache, not to mention his ribs were very sore. He looked around the room he was in, but he couldn't figure out where he was. He struggled to move around, but soon found that he couldn't. Greg looked down, finding himself tied to a chair, making it impossible to move. Every time he tried, he only caused himself more pain. Greg finally gave up trying just as the door to the room he was in opened. Greg looked up into the eyes of his kidnapper, immediately going into shock as he looked at the full blown grin on his kidnappers face. His kidnapper stepped closer towards him, dragging up a chair, placing it right in front of him as he sat down.

"What do you want Crane?" Greg asked his voice shaky. Nigel looked him dead in the eyes. Greg could see the sparkle there and he recognized that look and it frightened him a lot.

"Please call me Nigel and I don't want anything, just you." Nigel said in a sickening tone.

"But I thought you wanted Nick? I don't get it!" Greg asked, shaking his head with confusion.

"I did! Even when I had escaped from prison and committed those murders over 3 months, I started following Nick everywhere. I was actually surprised he didn't realize I was following him. When I followed him back to his home I was surprised to find you there and when I saw you for the first time, I realized then and there that I wanted you, not Nick, so I changed my perspective and focused my new intentions on you, that's when I followed you to my latest crime scene and managed to sneak in without being seen or even noticed, I had planned to take you then, but then I remembered that I couldn't get out without causing a scene so I came up with the perfect solution to toss you out the window, so I could later on take you from the hospital, but I didn't count on your friend being there." Nigel explained.

"You shot him! I remember waking up from hearing a gun going off, I looked and you shot my best friend you bastard!" Greg spat hatefully at him. Unfortunately saying that was not the best move he ever made because that earned him a slap across the face as he moaned on impact.

"Do not EVER call me that again!" Nigel yelled angrily as he got up and left the room leaving Greg alone once again. He began to sob quietly to himself.

Outside the room Nigel began to pace back and forth wondering how he was going to leave Vegas with Greg, without attracting too much attention. Once he was out of Vegas he could do whatever he wanted with Greg and no one could stop him. His only thought was New York City, it was a big enough city to hide in along with his soon to be husband, by force. He knew that Greg and Nick were already married, due to the rings he saw. When he saw Greg at Nick's place he put two and two together (not hard to do; even for him), but that wasn't going to stop him from getting what he wanted. So he figured the sooner he got himself and Greg out of Vegas, the better he would be. So he walked down the hall and pulled his cell out, calling the Las Vegas airport to book their flights.

"_Las_ _Vegas airport, how can I help you?"_

"Yeah my name is Roger Clinton, I need two plane tickets, one way to New York City please? One for me and one for my son."

"_Ok, will you pay with a card?"_

Nigel shook his head. "No cash!"

"_Ok, your total will be $1,068; you can pay when you arrive. The next flight to New York leaves in forty-five minutes."_She informed him.

"Ok thank you, we will be there in a little bit." Nigel hung the phone up, snickering evilly to himself as he walked back into the room where Greg was now sleeping.

"Wakey! Wakey!" Nigel shouted, tapping Greg's face with this palm. Greg awoke at his touch and flinched.

"What do you want?" Greg asked, trying not to look at him directly.

"We're leaving! Right now!" Nigel told him, loosening the ropes that still bound Greg to the chair.

"W-Where are we going?" Greg asked afraid to know the answer.

"I got us one way tickets to New York City, where we can start our new lives together." Nigel explained as he stepped towards him.

Greg was stunned he couldn't believe this was happening; it was bad enough that he was taken from the hospital and now he was going to be taken from Vegas, away from Nick and his friends. He wanted to fight back, he wanted to fight, to stay, but in his condition he just didn't have the energy to. Nigel somehow knew that, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out towards the car, heading off to the airport.

!

Nick leant across the layout room with Sara and Catherine, going over the scene and evidence they collected to see if they were connected to Nigel Crane or not. So far everything pointed to him so it was not hard to connect Nigel to the crimes, hoping to find him and Greg soon. Nick sighed heavily, dropping down into the nearest chair available; this didn't go unnoticed by Sara or Catherine.

"Nicky, you ok?" Catherine asked concerned.

"No! I won't be ok until we find Greg... and Nigel and put him back where that slime ball belongs." Nick answered honestly.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more, but I think I better sit this one out if you catch him." Sara told him, making Catherine and Nick look at her in confusion.

"Why?" Nick asked.

"Because if we do catch... no wait. When we _do _catch him, I might end up killing him. Greg has become like a little brother to me and I'll be damned if Nigel takes him from us, let alone you." Sara explained to him. Nick could clearly see the anger in her eyes, understanding what she was going through.

"I know what ya' mean Sara. I want nothin' more then to rip his limbs off and make him eat em, but we both know that's not how we handle things. We go by the book, nothin' more, nothin' less." Nick told her, sadly placing his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. Sara regretfully nodded in agreement then got right back to work.

!

Greg sat in the passenger seat unable to do anything due to the enormous amount of pain he was in from his ribs. He stared out the window wondering how he was going to call for help let alone Nick to let him know what was going on, but most importantly, how was he going to do all that without letting Crane know what he was up to. He had to think of a solution before time ran out, which unfortunately for him just happened. As they pulled up to the airport Nigel hauled Greg out of the vehicle from the driver's side, whispering instructions into his ear, sending a shiver of fear down his spine.

"Now listen Mr. Sanders, just do as I ask you to and no one gets hurt, especially you. We're going to walk into that airport and get our tickets. I'm going to show security my permit for the hand gun, you will say yes or no to the questions you are given, and that's it. No smart mouth! No nothing, understood?" Greg quickly nodded his heart racing with each step towards the main entrance.

They stopped halfway into the airport, where Nigel slapped metal cuffs to his wrist, cuffing Greg to himself so he couldn't get away. He continued on to the front desk, pulling out his fake ID, clearing his throat so the young woman behind the desk looked up smiling sweetly at them both.

"Can I help you gentlemen?"

"Uh, yes ma'am. I called in about two one way tickets to New York City, the name's Roger Clinton... here's my ID." Nigel said handing her his ID. She looked at it then to him, nodding. Greg couldn't help but wonder how some people could be so stupid!

"Ah yes, it says here you bought two... one for you... and one for your son?" The woman queried, looking up at them both. She immediately turned her attention to Greg. One look into his eyes was all she needed, immediately able to tell something was wrong; it was as though he was silently pleading for help, which he was. She turned back to Nigel with questioning eyes. "Is he ok?"

Nigel looked at Greg then nodded. "Oh yeah he's fine! You know how it is he wanted to finish the school year here seeing how his friends were here, but I recently acquired a new job in New York City and well it's hard for boys to move when they grow accustom to certain places isn't that right son?" Nigel asked nudging him.

Greg immediately responded. "Yes dad!" He muttered. The woman stared at him, not sure whether to believe him or not. She dropped it, smiling once again, handing him his tickets, watching them heading off towards the security lines.

They made it through security with no problems well almost no problems, but after a few explanations and instructions and the explanation on why Greg had been cuffed to his wrist, they made it through, making it to the plane. Nigel uncuffed himself from Greg, knowing he couldn't get away since they were on the plane. This was going to be a very long flight and all Greg could do was sob silently as Vegas disappeared into the distance. He thought he was never going to see the city again, unless somehow Nick managed to find him and he wasn't going to give up hope just yet. He already had a plan forming in his head and he just hoped that it would work when they landed.

Tbc...


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome To NY

**Chapter 5 - Welcome to New York**

It had been five hours and forty one minutes since they left Las Vegas, arriving in New York City. Greg only hoped that his plan would work, but unfortunately that was shot down when Nigel cuffed him to his wrist once again, making sure he couldn't escape. Once he was secure, Nigel dragged him along behind him as they got off the plane, heading into the New York terminal. They made their way for the security checkout, cautiously approaching the metal detectors. They were stopped by two security officers as one just happened to see the young man cuffed to the older man's wrist.

"Excuse me sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to remove the handcuffs before I allow you to pass." One security officer informed him.

Nigel shook his head. "I can't do that, you see my son here has a mental disability and I can't release him. It's for his own health and safety." Nigel told him, as he was starting to get nervous.

"Ok, I understand, but it's the law for anyone. You have to remove the handcuffs no matter the health problem, you can keep an eye on him if you wish, but you still need to remove them or I will do it by force. Which will it be?" The officer asked.

Nigel hesitated for a moment then reluctantly removed the cuffs, freeing Greg for the time being, giving him the chance to get away, no matter the pain his ribs were in. He took off running through the crowds as fast as he could. Nigel cursed angrily as he began to chase after him. Nigel lost sight of Greg as there were hundreds of people in the JFK airport and Greg disappeared into the crowds.

Greg managed to find a phone booth near one of the bathrooms, immediately digging out some quarters from his pocket, punching in Nick's phone number.

!

Nick was beginning to lose hope of ever finding Nigel Craine or his beloved Greg. It was like they had just disappeared off the face of the planet and it was frustrating the hell out of him. He sank down in his seat, he began to sob softly.

Catherine walked in, immediately seeing what was going on, rushing to his side and pulling him into a hug. "Oh, Nicky! It's going to be ok, we'll find him. I know we will." Catherine soothed with a reassuring smile.

Nick looked up at her; she could tell he was hurting more and more as the hours of Greg being missing ticked by. He opened his mouth to respond when his cell phone suddenly went off. Sara and Grissom entered with Warrick, setting him down carefully on a spare chair as he was finally released from the hospital. Nick looked at the unidentified number, snapping his phone open. "Stokes." He huffed.

"_Nick!" _Nick couldn't believe his ears at the sound of Greg's voice.

"Greg? I-Is that you?" Nick asked hopefully, making the others look over at him.

"_Yeah. It's me Nicky!"_ Greg responded his voice shaky. Nick put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"Greg, where are you?" Nick asked worriedly.

"_New York."_ Greg answered which confused everyone.

"Greg, how the hell did you get to New York?" Warrick asked.

"_Hey 'Rick. I'm so glad you're ok and to answer your question Nigel brought me to New York."_ Greg answered in a breathless voice as though he was panicking.

"Greg, listen to me we're on the next flight out to New York. We will save you!" Grissom assured him.

"_I know you will. Listen when you get here go straight to the New York Crime Lab ask for...oh shit! I have to go. Remember to head for the crime lab!"_ Greg instructed them then hung up.

"No! Greg wait!" Nick tried, but the line went dead. They all looked at each other then round at Grissom who was on the phone for the next available tickets to New York.

!

Greg had seen Nigel heading his way so he hung the phone up after he had talked to Nick and the others so Nigel wouldn't find out he called them. Nigel spotted Greg shortly after he stepped away from the phone. He turned to run, but he managed to catch him grabbing him by the arm he drew attention from a crowd, but could care less as he dragged Greg from the airport out onto the street.

"No! Please. Let me go!" Greg begged, but that earned him a slap across the face.

"Shut it!" Nigel hissed as he tossed him into the cab that he had flagged down. Once they were both inside, the cab took off down the road.

"Where too buddy?" The cabbie asked.

"Just drive!" Nigel ordered.

!

Nick, Catherine and the others were already at the airport on the next flight out to New York City. They sat in their seats as the plane took off from Vegas, disappearing into the distance as the plane ascended into the sky, heading towards New York. It was going to be a long and uncomfortable flight as their worries about Greg kept them up most of the flight. They could only hope that they could find and save him in time.

!

The cabbie drove around for five and a half hours, until Nigel told him to stop. The cabbie parked the cab then he turned to Nigel. He was about to open his mouth to tell him the fee, when he was faced with the barrel of a gun, not two seconds later a bullet soared through the air, striking him down instantly. Nigel checked the cabbie to see if he was dead then dragged Greg out and down the street. Once they were in a large group of people, trying to blend in, Greg made his second move, kicking Nigel right in the groin, stunning him long enough for Greg to get away. He realized that they weren't too far from the New York crime lab, managing to run all the way.

Upon entering the lower part of the lab, he ran in towards a group of cops. "_Nigel wouldn't dare follow me in here would he?"_ Greg asked himself, but he went to one of the officers.

"E-Excuse me sir!" Greg said catching one's attention.

The officer turned around, he was tall, small built short dark hair, green eyes he looked to be around his age. Turns out to be Det. Flack "Can I help you?" Flack asked.

"Yeah, can you tell me what floor the crime lab is on?" Greg asked. Flack nodded, but he could tell that Greg was in a lot of pain and ready to pass out.

"Sure buddy, you ok there?" Flack asked cautiously.

Greg nodded. "Y-Yeah j-just need to see someone!"

"Ok, the crime lab is on the 35th floor. Just use the elevators." He instructed, pointing Greg towards them. Greg said his thanks then walked towards the elevator, limping the whole way. Greg came upon the elevator, getting in and pressing the 35th floor button. As it was ascending upwards towards its destination, he could hardly wait to see Adam, he just hoped he could get help before Nigel found him again.

!

Nick and the others had already arrived at the airport and were already well on their way towards the New York crime lab. They just hoped that when they got to the crime lab they could get some help maybe some allies to help them find Greg before its too late, but until then they could only hope for the best.

"How much further?" Nick impatiently asked the cab driver.

"Not much longer sir, please sit back!" He said in annoyance.

"Nick would you relax, we'll get there soon!" Catherine told him, shaking her head at him. Nick sat back impatiently waiting once again. It wasn't long until they arrived at their destination, paying the cab driver and heading towards the crime lab.

!

Greg got off the elevator and stood in the hallway of the crime lab. He whistled at the sheer size of the lab. He looked around once again, trying to find the one person he was looking for, until he was startled by a voice beside him. "Excuse me; can I help you with something?" The voice to his left asked. Greg turned to see a woman stood beside him. She was tall, small built, long black curly hair and stunning blue eyes. She was smiling sweetly at him as he smiled weakly back.

"Yeah, I'm actually looking for Adam Ross! Do you know where he might be?" Greg asked.

"The name's Stella Bonasera, I'm sure he's in the breakroom. Follow me." Stella smiled, leading the way. Greg nodded following close behind her as his eyes scanned the lab techs at work.

As they made their way towards the breakroom, he felt his legs getting weaker and weaker. He knew he couldn't hold himself up for much longer, not with the condition he was in. They made it to the breakroom, immediately spotting Adam talking to a group of people in the room. He entered as the others looked up raising their eyebrows at him.

Adam turned when Stella told him someone was here to see him, shouting Greg's name in excitement. "Greg! What's up man?" Adam smiled happy to see his cousin. The others looked at him in wonder and confusion as to how Adam knew this man. Greg smiled weakly at him, wincing from the pain in his ribs. "Greg? You ok man?" Adam asked worriedly as he stepped closer.

"A-Adam I..." Greg choked out but didn't get to finish because no sooner as he took a step towards Adam, his legs gave out collapsing towards the floor.

"GREG!"Adam yelped as he was beside Greg in seconds, grabbing a hold of him and stopping him from hitting the floor, causing him to pass out from the pain. This worried Adam to no extent. Adam carefully lowered him to the ground, trying to wake him. "Greg? Come on man, answer me please?" Adam begged, but no response. He figured his best chance was to get him to the nearest couch, so he tried to lift him, but found he couldn't do it alone so Mac was there in seconds to help him. "Thanks Mac!" Adam answered with a shaky voice.

Mac and Adam carefully lowered Greg to the couch. Adam turned towards Hawkes who watched in worry and concern, he didn't know this man, but Adam did and any friend of Adam's was a friend of his.

"Hawkes, could you take a look for me? Please? I know you're a CSI, but you are still a doctor and I would really appreciate it a lot!" Adam asked his voice was cracking with emotion. It was hard seeing his own cousin laying there in pain too and not understanding what the hell was happening to him.

Hawkes nodded. "Sure buddy, it would be no problem." Hawkes said with a reassuring smile.

He walked over to Greg, lifting the young man's shirt slightly to reveal a scar from where he had surgery earlier, judging by the way they were angry red, he could tell it was recently done. He pulled Greg's shirt back down and examined his waist, erupting a moan of pain from Greg's mouth. He looked up at Adam shaking his head. "He's had surgery and judging by the angry red color, I would say almost 6 to 7 hours ago. So his ribs must have been broken for that to happen, but luckily they are not broken again so frankly with plenty of rest and a lot of water, I would say he's going to be just fine." Hawkes said giving him reassuring smile once again.

Adam let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "Thanks man! Again I really do appreciate it, but I wonder what the hell happened in Vegas!" Adam wondered.

"Adam how do you know him?" Lindsey asked. He looked over at her about to open his mouth to speak when he was interrupted.

"Adam?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned and smiled a little as he saw the familiar face. "Nick! It's so good to see you again, haven't seen you since your wedding!" Adam said shaking his hand. Nick gave a small smile then looked over to where Greg was laying. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Oh Greggo baby! What has he done to ya'?" Nick asked, immediately rushing to his lover's side.

He lifted Greg up bridle style into his arms, holding him close as he buried his face into his shoulder, rocking him back and forth then he looked up and over to Grissom he saw the look in his eyes he opened his mouth, but Nick stopped him before he could say a word.

"I'm gonna kill him! I don't care anymore Griss, I'm gonna make him pay for what he's done to Greg. I'm gonna make him wish he had stayed in prison and on top of that I'm gonna make him wish he had NEVER laid a hand on my Greg!" Nick ravaged furiously. Adam saw raw anger in his eyes, immediately backing up.

Grissom stared at him in shock and disbelief. Nick laid Greg back down carefully onto the couch, balling his hands into fists.

"Oh this is not good" Sara started. She rushed over and stood between Stella and Lindsey fear was showing through her eyes, Danny and Hawkes stood beside them each.

"What do you mean this is not good?" Lindsey asked confused.

"I've seen Nick pissed before, but this is the first time I have _ever_ seen him this angry! Greg there is very precious to him and if you mess with him there will be no place on earth for you too hide so like I said not good" Sara explained they stood stunned.

"Nick don't..." Catherine added.

It was no good Nick was already half way towards the door as both Grissom and Warrick fought to hold him back. Nick struggled to get out of their hold he was fuming with complete anger.

"Let. Me. Go. NOW!" Nick demanded in a rage. Warrick used his good arm to pin him to the table as both he and Grissom held him down.

"Nick Stop! Just stop it NOW!" Warrick yelled. This stunned everyone that was in the room who witnessed this Adam huddled into Mac's arms as fear shook him, Catherine walked up to Nick carefully she had fear written all over her face and worry.

"Nick don't do something you'll regret...it's not worth it" Catherine said with a sad smile.

"Yeah man she's right it's not worth it...hell he's not worth it we got Greg back so let's leave it at that and get him back home. You do something stupid you'll just be sinking down to his level. Nick you're my best friend and I **DO** **NOT** want to see you back in jail again!" Warrick told him firmly his message must have been received because he immediately calmed down and sat in one of the nearest chairs available.

Stella stepped forwards, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt your little talk, but what the hell is going on?" Stella asked completely confused.

Adam stepped forward to explain. "Stella, Greg is my cousin and he works for the Las Vegas Crime Lab." Adam told her. She immediately understood, nodding as it all came together.

Mac stepped up behind Adam, wrapping his arms around him to comfort him. "Adam hon, I am so sorry! We had no idea." Mac smoothly spoke then looked over at Nick then back to Adam. "So Adam, who is that?" Mac asked still slightly confused.

"His name is Nick Stokes; you remember the wedding I went to in Wyoming? The one where I asked for the weekend off?" Mac nodded. "Well you're looking at my cousin's husband. That's him, he works for the Las Vegas Crime Lab too." Adam told him.

"Oh I see now!" Mac turned to Nick. "What happened to him then?" Mac asked, indicating towards Greg.

"He was attacked at a crime scene. Tossed out of a second story window then kidnapped from the hospital by my ex-psychotic stalker." Nick told him. Adam immediately turned and looked at him with fear in his eyes.

Danny was about to say something when Adam interrupted with a frightened shriek. "You mean Nigel Crane?" Adam asked.

Nick looked at him surprised. "H-How did you know?" he asked.

"Greg told me all about him and what he did to you! He blamed himself for what happened, but Why did he attack my cousin for? Was he after you?" Adam asked.

"I don't know why. I honestly don't know why." Nick said sadly.

"Well if he's here in New York, we'll help you find him. Right Mac?" Danny asked. Mac and Stella looked at each other, nodding in agreement.

"Thank you. By the way my name is Gilbert Grissom. This is Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown, and you already met Nick Stokes and obviously Greg Sanders." Grissom said shaking each of their hands.

"I'm Mac Taylor. This is Adam Ross, Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe-Messer; Danny's wife. This is Sheldon Hawkes and this is Stella Bonasera." Mac introduced them all. "Welcome to New York!" He added, shaking each of their hands in return.

Just then his cell went off. "Taylor!" He answered. Mac listened to the other end then hung up.

"Who was that Mac?" Danny asked.

"That was Flack there's a homicide on 15th and Maine. Danny I want you and Hawkes down there, take Adam with you. A cabby was found shot in the face." Mac instructed them. They both nodded, heading off out the door. Mac turned to face Grissom. "We will find your guy, don't worry about that." They nodded, saying their thanks to him.

Unbeknownst to them that things were about to get a lot more complicated because Nigel wasn't about to let the one object of his affection go that easily and he was about to discover something that would help him achieve his goal.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6 The Call

**Chapter 6 - The Call**

Danny, Hawkes and Adam arrived at the crime scene not long after the call came out, ready to get to work. Flack was already there taking statements and the area was already cleared off with yellow tape, ready for the CSI'S to go in. Danny and Hawkes walked up to the cab as the door was already open. The DB was hanging out with his face blown off so it was hard to tell who he was. A nosy crowd were gathered around the area to see what was happening. Unbeknownst to them one in particular was standing in the mist of them watching the CSI's very carefully. As he turned to leave he happened to catch the conversation between the three CSI'S as they headed for Flack before continuing their work.

"Adam we are so sorry about your cousin." Danny said, giving Adam a sympathetic look.

"Yeah I cannot believe that happened to him and by that guy Nigel Crane? Wasn't it?" Hawkes asked as Adam nodded.

"Yeah by what Greg had told me about him he is NOT a nice guy, but I am just glad that he wasn't hurt any further and thanks for checking my cousin out Hawkes. I really do appreciate it a lot." Adam said looking at Hawkes, who nodded and smiled.

As they faded away from Nigel Crane who happened to catch that conversation, already forming another plan in his head. He smiled to himself, waiting for the right opportunity to put his plan into motion.

!

Mac sat in the breakroom as Grissom filled him in on all that happened between Vegas to New York and assured him that if Nigel Crane did indeed commit that murder, that he would be all there's, no agreement, no nothing. They would be honored to give him to them. Nick looked over to everyone standing in the breakroom as he softly spoke causing them to jump a little.

"I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that" Nick said they shook their heads and smiled.

"It's ok!" Stella smiled he smiled then turned back to Greg.

Mac noticed how Nick kept a close eye over Greg, who still was unconscious. He turned back to Grissom only to turn back again at a groaning sound coming from the couch as Greg started to come too.

Nick was immediately by his side as Greg opened his eyes and looked around, catching sight of Nick sitting there beside him. He immediately sat up, but quickly regretted it for he had forgotten how much his ribs hurt.

"Nick? Y-Your here? How long was I out?" Greg asked surprised. Nick opened his mouth, but Mac quickly beat him to it.

"About an hour almost two, you had everyone worried." Mac said coming over to him with a warm smile.

Greg looked at him in confusion. "W-Who are you?"

"The name's Mac Taylor and it's a pleasure to finally meet you Greg Sanders. Adam talks about you a lot, but this is the first time I have met you. I wish it was under better circumstances." Mac smirked.

Greg looked at him then it dawned on him Adam had told him a lot about him. "Oh _you're_ Mac Taylor. You're dating my cousin. That's right, I remember him telling me all about you and how his eyes lit up every time he talks about you. I can tell he's very happy with you." Greg said with a smile causing Mac to blush. Stella laughed at that as did Lindsey.

"Oh you can't pry them two off even with a crowbar and it's quite amusing watching our chief try." Lindsey said walking up to him. "I'm Lindsey Monroe-Messer it's a pleasure to meet you Greg." She smiled shaking his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine!" Greg said politely then turned to Stella. "And you...I already met you." He said smiling at her. She smiled back, giving him a nod.

"Baby, how are ya feelin'?" Nick asked sitting beside him.

"Like crap," Greg answered truthfully. "But it could have been worse! If I hadn't have gotten away when I did, he would have by now forced me to marry him." Greg said causing Nick to look at him in shock.

"He was goin' to do what?" Nick shrieked in shock.

"Yeah the whole ride in the cabbie he kept talking about finding a priest to perform the ceremony and how we were going to and I quote 'start our new lives together' that was before he shot that poor cab driver." Greg said shaking his head.

"So it _was_ Nigel Crane who killed that cab driver! Well that helps us out a lot. Stella call Danny and have him, Hawkes and Adam to finish up and come back. We now know who killed him." Mac instructed. She nodded and whipped out her cell.

!

"Adam why don't you go and find out where the cab came from, while we gather all our evidence up here?" Danny suggested. Adam nodded and started to head down the road looking at the tire tracks that had burned into the pavement.

Adam walked along the road taking as much pictures of the tracks as he needed, marking the area so he could later enter it in the data base when he got back to the lab. As he turned to get another marker a hand reached out and covered his mouth stopping his screams as another arm circled his waist pinning his arms to his side as he struggled to get free, but the person holding him was much stronger than him and in his struggle he knocked over his field kit spilling everything out and this was frustrating the person who had a hold on him, causing him to shake Adam violently.

"Stop struggling boy!" He demanded. Adam immediately stopped when he heard the voice speak, sending a chill of fear down his spine. He instantaneously knew who it was. "That's better, now what's say we get outta here so I can begin your trade for Greg?" Nigel snickered sinisterly as he dragged him off disappearing in the shadows.

Danny and Hawkes had just finished wrapping up the last piece of evidence when Danny's cell went off. He whipped it out and spoke professionally into the mouth piece.

"Messer." Danny listened to the person on the other end then hung up after saying his thanks to Stella. "That was Stella she said that Greg woke up and we now know who killed the cabbie driver and that we need to head back to the lab, so let's get Adam and go." Hawkes nodded as he turned in the direction Adam had went in, calling out to him.

"Adam we need to get back to the lab!" Hawkes yelled, unsure if he had went out of hearing range and when he didn't respond he took out his cell and called Adam, but again no respond.

Hawkes flipped his cell closed after trying to contact Adam, he looked over to Danny with worry in his eyes. It was unlike Adam to not answer his cell phone. Danny stood straight up and then looked back at Hawkes as they walked down the street to where Adam was supposed to be.

When they arrived they noticed Adam's field kit was knocked over and his cell phone was lying on the floor. They looked at each other and gulped hard.

Mac was going to kill them. Adam was very precious to Mac and if anyone harmed him in anyway there would be hell to pay. They hated to think what would happen when they tell Mac that Adam's been kidnapped, this just isn't there day.

They walked back grabbing their kits, told the two officers not to touch anything and let no one near these two crime scenes. They nodded and both Danny and Hawkes headed back to the lab.

!

Lindsey walked into the breakroom with a cup of ice cold water in hand and handed it over to Greg who said his thanks as he drank it carefully. Mac was smiling amusingly as Nick was fussing over him and as he saw the annoyance in Greg eyes. He was trying to ignore him, but wasn't doing a very good job of it. He looked up from the two seeing Danny and Hawkes getting off the elevator, but no Adam and that he did not like he immediately stood up as Danny and Hawkes entered the breakroom with Stella right behind him. Sara, Catherine and the others were already there. Mac looked at them; he could see the guilt in their eyes.

"Danny! Hawkes! Where's Adam?" Mac asked, causing Nick and Greg to stop talking and look over to them.

Danny looked up sadness in his eyes. "Mac I..."

Hawkes interrupted him "Mac we lost him, Adam was kidnapped from the scene." Hawkes blurted out.

There was an uncomfortable silence on anyone's part. Mac stood there shocked his mouth hung opened slightly. Lindsey covered hers with her left hand and Stella just stood there. It was Stella who spoke first breaking the silence.

"Danny! Hawkes how could you? You were supposed to keep an eye on him and you let him wonder? What were you thinking?" Stella yelled. If there is anything worse than Mac's anger it's Stella's wrath and boy you do NOT want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Look Stell, it wasn't like we did it on purpose, we asked him to see in which direction the cabbie came from and when you called me, we called out to him, but no answer and when we called his cell again no answer and when we went to go check on him his field kit was tipped over and his cell lying on the ground." Danny explained then he turned to Mac. "Mac I am so sorry, I shouldn't have let him outta my sight, but I swear I didn't know this was going to happen." Danny said sadly.

"I know Danny, calm down! We'll try to figure this out." Mac said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Greg managed to speak after finding his voice.

"It's Nigel! I know it. He has Adam and I..." Greg's cell went off alerting everyone. He looked at it as 'unknown caller' flashed across his screen. He flipped it opened placing it on speaker for everyone. "Sanders."

"_Well Greg it's nice to hear you again."_ Greg went pale as it was Nigel on the other end.

"H-How did you get this number?" Greg asked his voice shaky.

"_It was very easy to persuade your cousin into giving me your cell number."_ Nigel said sending a shiver down his spine.

"What have you done to him?" Greg demanded angrily.

"_Nothing...yet! I just threatened him that's all, but I will do harm to him if you don't surrender yourself to me, that's what I am offering for your cousin's safety and freedom for you in return."_ Nigel told him giving Greg a moment to think.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Greg asked unsure on what do to.

"_Because it's you I want and I know you CSI'S, if I __**don't**__ keep my word you won't keep yours so I have no other choice, but to keep mine."_ Greg sighed.

"Let me talk to Adam please!" Greg pleaded. There was muffle on the other end then a voice came through the intercom.

It was Adam who spoke this time. "_Greg?"_ Greg could hear the fear in his voice and all he thought was how could I put my own cousin in danger like that? He shook his head.

"Adam are you ok?" Greg anxiously asked.

"_Y-Yeah he didn't hurt me...yet."_ Adam assured him. Greg fought against his tears, he wanted his cousin back safe and sound.

"Don't worry I'll get you out of this! It's my fault you're in this mess and I will get you out." Greg said reassuring him.

"_Greg don't give this sick man what he wants he'll..."_ Adam was cut off as Nigel came back on.

"_Not very smart boy try that again and I __**will**__ hurt you!"_ Nigel sneered. "_Now do we have an agreement?"_ Greg took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"Yes! When and where?" Greg asked, he could hear the sneer in Nigel's voice.

"_Good! Good! Central Park in two hours. Come alone. No cops or he dies, understood?" _Nigel informed him. Greg said yes then hung up.

Greg turned and looked at Nick, he could see the raw anger in his eyes then he looked at Mac and the others who stood around looking shocked. They were relieved that Adam was still alive.

Nick broke the silence shaking his head as he stood up. "Greg I can't let ya do this!" Nick firmly told him. Greg was stunned; he opened his mouth until Mac spoke up before him.

"Nick's right! We can't risk your life to save Adam's we'll just have to find another way to get him back, unharmed." Mac said, they all nodded in agreement, but Greg would not have any of it.

"NO! It's my fault Nigel kidnapped him and I will get him back at all costs. He's my cousin which means he's family and family sticks together, Nick you of all people should know that." Greg said angrily, but that just seemed to anger his pain more as he groaned laying back down.

"I do know that Greg, why do you think that we are tryin' to come up with another solution on savin' Adam? I lost ya once baby, I can't lose ya again!" Nick said trying to make him understand.

Greg just closed his eyes as he tried to think. Nick sighed as he got up and walked out of the breakroom with Catherine and Sara behind him. He walked a little ways and everyone in the breakroom jumped when they heard Nick yell in frustration.

Danny and Hawkes looked at each other than to Warrick and Grissom.

"Is he always like that?" Danny asked.

Warrick nodded. "Yeah, but only when it comes to people he really cares about. He gets upset when those he loves and cares about are hurt. Like the time when Greg was caught in the lab explosion, he was hurt pretty badly and then when he was beaten and left for dead Nick punched a guy called 'pig' turns out he was the ring leader of the group and the one responsible for the attack on Greg! Those two have been through more shit then any of us put together and that's why they go so well together because besides the love they have for each other they pretty much pick each other up when one is down." Warrick explained, they nodded.

"What about Nick?" Hawkes asked.

"Nick was tossed out of a second story window by Nigel the one we're after now then held at gun point on two separate occasions. He was kidnapped and buried alive. Greg went through hell for that one as did Nick, he was covered in fire ants by the time we found him and covered in red ant bites like I said they are good for each other they always picked each other up after everything they have been through so you can see why it's hard for Nick to let him go." Stella and Lindsey both nodded understanding.

Nick came back in shortly after Catherine and Sara talked to him, trying to calm him down. He sighed heavily and walked over to Greg, pulling him into a gentle hug and kissed him hard and lovingly then he looked into his eyes choking back a sob.

"Ok Greg! If you think this is the only way to get Adam back then I won't stop ya, just know this that I will always love you and do not give up hope that I will find you ok?" Nick begged.

Greg sniffled and nodded. "I won't and I love you always and forever too." Greg said as he got up and headed out the breakroom doors and straight for Central Park. He looked back into Nick's eyes one last time because he had a feeling he was never going to see him again. He sobbed as the elevator doors closed as he went into the night to save his cousin.

Tbc...


	7. Chapter 7 The Trade

**Chapter 7 - The Trade**

Greg arrived at Central Park an hour before the trade was to be made. He was nervous and scared at the same time. All he wanted was his cousin to be safe and sound again. He sat down and started to stare off into the open, when Nigel suddenly appeared out of nowhere with Adam right beside him.

Greg climbed to his feet, looking at the fear in Adam's eyes as they both stepped closer. "Ok, I'm here now. Let my cousin go! Just as we agreed!" Greg demanded. Nigel looked round as Greg rolled his eyes. "There aren't any cops here. Now, let! Him! Go!"

Nigel turned back round to face Greg. He pushed Adam forward pointing the gun to Adam to make sure Greg didn't do something stupid then he grabbed hold of Greg once again, slowly starting to back away, pointing a gun to Greg's temple making sure Adam didn't play hero as he disappeared with Greg in his hands. Adam sank down onto the bench behind him, and started to sob. He couldn't believe this was all happening to him and Greg. He slowly got up, making his way off towards a cab that was parked on the side of the road. He climbed inside, whipping the tears from his cheeks.

"The Crime Lab, please." Adam told the cabbie. He nodded then drove off.

The cab soon pulled up outside the building. Adam thanked him, climbing up. He slowly walked into the building entering the elevator. The elevator ascended upward towards its destination, opening up to the 35th floor. Adam headed straight for the breakroom where he saw Mac pacing back and forth. He had no idea what was taking so long or why Greg had decided to trade himself for Adam in the first place, but family is family and he understood that, but he wished that Greg would have listened to him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice Adam standing in the doorway, until Lindsey's sudden shriek brought him back.

"Adam!" Lindsey shrieked as she ran towards him, pulling him into her warm embrace. Mac walked up to him and did the same when Lindsey let go.

"Adam I am so glad you're ok hun! I was so worried about you." Mac whispered as he hugged him tightly.

Adam pulled out of his embrace, looking deep into his eyes. He then walked over to Nick as he stared at him for what seemed like forever, Suddenly and without warning he fell to his knees sobbing hard as he begged over and over for his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please forgive me I didn't want him to do it I am sooooo sorry!" Adam cried as he rocked himself back and forth on the floor. Nick reached down and brought the broken man up as he cupped his chin bringing his head up and forcing him to look into his eyes.

"There is nothin' to forgive you did nothin' wrong! Nigel Crane is to blame not you. So don't go blamin' yourself for what Greg chose to do or what Crane did. I don't blame you one bit do you understand me?" Nick assured him. Adam stared at him for a moment then half smiled, giving Nick a nod.

"Yeah thanks!" Adam sniffed. Nick smiled weakly and nodded.

"Good." Nick said letting go he sat back down as Adam ran back into Mac's arms.

Nick sighed as he got back up, but he couldn't make it out as he hit the floor with his knees and broke down sobbing. He couldn't believe his beloved Greg was once again in the hands of Nigel Crane.

Sara made a move to comfort him, but Stella managed to beat her to it as she pulled him into a tight hug. She didn't know the man well, but Greg was Adam's cousin and he was married to Greg so that made him family to them.

"It's going to be ok Nick, we'll get him back." Stella tried to assure him.

!

Nigel dragged Greg back to the place where he was staying. He figured flying was a bad idea. He was going to have to take Greg out of state once again, but the question was to where? He'll just have to drive and which state they happen to be in will be the state where they would live. He tossed Greg into the car beside him as he drove off and out of New York.

!

Nick had finally stopped sobbing as he got up and sat heavily down on the couch. He laid down as there was silence all around them, until Lindsey broke it.

"Hey, why not track Greg by his cell? His cell has a GPS in it doesn't it?" Lindsey asked.

Grissom nodded. "Yes it does. Nick do you think Greg still has his phone on or do you think Nigel took it?" Grissom asked.

Nick rubbed his chin then shook his head. "I honestly don't know. We'll just have to find out." Nick replied as he sat up.

So they went straight for the AV lab where Adam got back to work, trying to pin point Greg, but nothing. The GPS was not showing up in New York and that confused them again as they looked at each other. Nick stared at the screen as did Warrick. They looked at each other then back to the screen.

Warrick spoke up first. "I don't get it! Why isn't his GPS showing up? We know he's here in New York so why? Unless...unless they left the state." Warrick said.

Nick looked at him in fear. "No Warrick, no don't think like that! His phone must have been turned off or he threw it out." Nick cried. He didn't want to believe that Nigel had indeed taken his beloved one, out of state once again.

They all sat around the AV lab table, going nonstop in trying to find Greg, but everything seemed to not be going their way and it was very frustrating on their end. The hours flew by and still nothing, not even a signal on his phone it has already been at least 6 hours since Greg was taken, once again as they desperately tried to find him.

!

Greg was asleep as Nigel kept driving. He pulled into a hotel in some city he had no idea where though, putting the vehicle in park as he dragged Greg out, hiding the gun in his pocket. He told him not to make a sound as they entered the hotel lobby and up to the front desk.

"Excuse me ma'am." Nigel said clearing his throat, catching the young woman's attention as she looked up at him and smiled.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I would like to know what state or city we are in please." Nigel asked.

"Oh why of course my good sir. You are in Quantico, Virginia." She replied.

He nodded his thanks then ordered a room, telling her he would be staying there for a long time. She nodded and gave him the keys to a room. After he paid up front he dragged Greg off towards their motel room, throwing Greg down on the bed. He cuffed him to the head board forcing him to lay on his back and Nigel seemed to like this position as he crawled on top of him and forcefully kissed him. Greg squirmed beneath him, he didn't want this to happen, but was helpless to do anything about it.

!

Adam sat in one of the chairs in the breakroom. This whole mess was getting to him and he was getting more and more frustrated with it. Mac and the others arrived shortly after they had gotten back from the crime scenes they went to process. He handed Adam his cell when they walked into the breakroom.

Adam took it with a faint smile and said his thanks then something suddenly dawned on him he immediately dialled the number that was on his phone that Greg's brother gave him. It rang and rang until someone picked up.

_"Extreme Goddess of all wisdom and knowledge this is the goddess Garcia herself speaking. How may I help you and are you hot enough to talk? And if so speak now with a little dirty phrases please"_ Garcia said. Adam blinked looking at the phone like it was going to bite or something _"Hello? Anyone there?"_

"Hey Garcia um it's me Adam, you know Adam Ross from New York, Greg's cousin?" Adam said and asked asked. Garcia squealed in delight. He pulled the phone away to save his eardrum.

_"Ah yes sugar I remember you, you were at the wedding! I went with Derek and Reid I saw you there."_ Garcia said happily, confusing Adam.

"What? You guys were at the wedding? All three of you?" Adam asked.

_"Why yes of course we couldn't stay long though because we had to get back for a case, but Derek wouldn't have missed it for the world. His momma couldn't be there because she was sick and his two sisters were out of town so they couldn't be there either, but anyway, what can I do for you?"_ Garcia asked.

"Well you see..."

"Adam who is that?" Mac asked interrupting him. He looked up at him, he had completely forgotten that they were all there.

He covered the mouth piece with his hand. "The one person I know who will be able to track him and find him. Mac trust me please." Mac nodded "Sorry about that Garcia, ok as I was saying you see its Greg and..."

_"What about Greg? What is the sex master doing now?"_ Garcia asked. Adam stared at the phone for a moment then suddenly he doubled over with laughter as he dropped the phone on the table. He finally gathered enough composer to place the phone on speaker as he tried to gain his breath back

"Sex mas...you know what? never mind I don't _even _want to know what goes on in that twisted little head of yours" Adam stated

"_Oh you know you like my twisted little head"_ Garcia mused Adam shook his head trying hard _not _to laugh he was unsuccessful as he once again was thrown into a fit of laughter.

"Garcia...Couldn't you come up...with a better name...then that?" Adam gasped through his laughter he finally got himself undercontrol.

_"What? He is a sex master and if you don't stop making fun of my nicknames well you know what I can do"_ Garcia said and pointed out. Adam shook his head still laughing.

"Ok, Ok. I get your point!" Adam stated.

_"So ready to talk dirty to me and maybe I can get you some information I know you are calling about?"_ Garcia said and asked Adam smirked.

"Garcia! Come on you know better then that baby girl, besides that's what Derek's for. You are such a flirt you know that?" Adam said amusingly.

"Adam are you flirting with her?" Mac asked he had a hint of Jealousy in his voice Adam looked at him then smirked "Hey hold on Garcia ok?"

"_Sure!"_ he replied

Adam covered the phone then looked over to everyone's faces he could see confusion and weirdness written over them so he covered the mouth piece taking the phone away from his mouth.

"No Mac I'm not...not really! You just have to get use to her talk she flirt with anyone including women! That's just who she is" Adam stated he nodded as did the others. "I'm back baby girl and as I said before your such a flirt"

_"Oh you know it my white prince! And don't call me baby girl! Only Derek has that right, Anyway what can I do for you?"_ Garcia said seriously this time.

Adam took a deep breath "Well the reason I was calling was Greg's been kidnapped and..."

_"WHAT?"_ Garcia shrieked and he thanked his stars he decided to put it on speaker and away from his ears. _"Oh My Word! When did that happen? Who kidnapped him? Oh Derek is not going to be too happy about this."_ Garcia said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yeah, I know I'm kinda afraid to tell him, listen the person who kidnapped is named Nigel Crane. He took Greg from Vegas, brought him here he had gotten away then he kidnapped me to get Greg back, you see where I'm going with this? We don't think he's here in New York anymore. So I was wondering if you could track his cell and see if you could get a location." Adam explained.

_"Sure can hon, what is his cell number?"_

"(702)-865-8735 I hope it's still on and it didn't go dead yet." Adam worried.

_"Ok thanks, let me work my magic here..."_ Garcia mumbled as she typed. It wasn't long until she piped up in surprise _"Got it sweet cakes, I got his city location...oh my, it's saying he's here in Virginia and in our city too."_ Garcia said.

Nick took the phone in an instant. "Excuse me ma'am, but did you just say Greg was in Virginia?" Nick asked surprised.

_"Sure did sweetie, don't worry I know some people who would take this case in a heartbeat. One of them being Greg's brother and all, we'll get him back. I'll make sure of it."_ Garcia assured him.

_"And who might that be ma'am?"_ Nick asked. He had to be sure he didn't trust hardly anyone, but this woman seemed different. She actually helped find what city and state he was in.

_"The BAU or also known as the FBI and I happen to be the best tech they have, like I said hun don't worry your pretty little head, we'll get him back."_ Garcia assured him as softly as she could.

"Will you keep us in the loop then please?" Warrick asked as he stepped up to the phone.

_"Sure thing sugar. Oh I have to go, but I will talk to Derek, Adam and tell him of the situation and let him know what's going on ok?"_ Garcia informed him.

Adam took his phone back. "Ok thanks Garcia, you have been a really big help." Adam said as he said his goodbye and hung up.

Now all they could do is trust her and the FBI to get Greg back safely and hope for the best.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8 The BAU

**Criminal Minds Team in case you are unfamiliar with the show:**

**Derek Morgan ~ Emily Prentiss ~ Aaron Hotchner (Hotch) ~ Spencer Reid ~ Penelope Garcia ~ David Rossi ~ Jennifer Jareau (JJ)**

**Chapter 8 -The BAU**

Garcia walked hastily into the bullpen from her office. She spotted Derek sitting at his desk laughing at something Reid must have done as were Emily and JJ along with Hotch and Rossi who were smirking. As she approached she could see Derek and Reid lacing their fingers together, bringing his hand up to his lips and kissing it as he looked lovingly into Reid's eyes. As Garcia approached, Derek looked over at her and he could immediately tell something was bothering his baby girl.

"Baby girl, you ok?" Derek immediately asked. Garcia gulped hard. She knew Derek would be angry when he hears about his brother.

"Morgan, I just got off the phone with your cousin in New York. You know Adam!" Garcia announced.

"Yeah? What did the squirt want this time and why was he callin' you baby girl?" Derek asked with a smirk. "Mama is there something you wanna tell me?" Derek asked with a smirk.

"Funny real funny" Garcia grinned then her grin faded Derek frowned at that.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" he asked

she gulped then took a deep breath "Um...I-It has something to do with your brother Greg!" Garcia told him. The way she said that, made him straighten up quickly.

"What about him? Baby girl what aren't you tellin me?" Derek asked shocked.

"H-He's been kidnapped!" Garcia muttered.

Silence stretched across the bullpen as Derek stared in shock for a moment. His mouth gaped open in shock, finally managing to speak.

"Kidnapped? How? When?" Derek asked in a rush.

"Well apparently he was kidnapped from Vegas and brought to New York, where he managed to get away, then his kidnapper Kidnapped Adam just to re-kidnap Greg again and brought him here." Garcia rushed in one breath. She finally managed to breath. Derek was looking at her like she grew an extra head.

"You ok there baby girl?" Morgan asked concerned.

Garcia smiled, giving him a nod. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Ok! Now do you know who took my brother? Or did he not tell you?" Derek asked.

Garcia nodded. "Yeah he said it was by someone named Nigel Crane." Apparently Greg must have told him about that man too because no sooner as she said it Derek roared with anger, causing everyone to slightly step back a little in fear as he got up grabbing his gun.

"Are you kidding me? That fucking little weasel has my brother? Ohh wait until I get my hands on him. I will _kill_ him the first chance I get! It's not enough that he stalked my brother's husband and now he goes after him? Oh hell no I..." Derek continued to ravage, he grabbed his car keys, but Hotch managed to stop him from doing something stupid.

"Morgan! Calm down. Take a deep breathe and tell us what's going on then maybe we can help you." Hotch said calmly. Derek looked at him, took a deep calming breath letting it out then sat back down. "You calm now?"

Derek nodded. "Good now tell us what is going on!"

"As Garcia already said my brother's been kidnapped and..."

"Yeah we got that part." Prentiss said interrupting him. He looked at her as she put her hands up in a surrender. "Sorry."

Morgan continued. "My brother's been kidnapped by his husbands crazy ex-psychotic stalker named Nigel Crane. Apparently by what my brother told me about him. He stalked Nick threw him out of a second story window then he was living up in his attic, wearing his clothes, watching him sleep... well you get the idea...anyways then he put a gun to his face, but not before he killed a psychic they managed to catch him and sentence him to life in prison, but I guess as you can see he managed to escape and now he's got my brother. Hotch you have to help him please!" Derek begged as he looked up at Hotch.

Hotch stared at him for a moment while everyone else gasped in shock. He nodded and turned to the rest of the group.

"Garcia, I want you to try and triangulate..." Hotch looked at Derek who immediately understood his question.

"His name is Greg! Greg Sanders" he nodded and continued.

"Garcia I want you to try and triangulate Greg's location, his actual location on where he might be staying ect...Prentiss I want you on the phone with Vegas State Prison, I want all the information you can find on this Nigel Crane. Rossi help her please! JJ, I want you to stay with Morgan. If we go to the press he might get scared and jump states again. We can't let that happen and Morgan when we find him, I promise you can come with us to take him down, but for now contact your cousin in New York and tell him that we are on the case and we'll let him know when we get him." Hotch ordered everyone nodded then left to do their jobs.

!

Adam was jolted from his sleep when his cell phone suddenly went off. He quickly answered with a sleepy voice. "Ross!" Adam answered groggily.

"_Hey man did I wake ya'?" _Derek replied from the other end.

Adam immediately sat up. "Yeah kinda, but that's ok! I was hoping to hear from you." Adam said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Did you find Greg?" He asked, immediately hearing a sigh at the other end.

"_No not yet. We just got the case after Garcia told me what happened. My boss immediately took action so now we are on the case and looking for him._" Derek told him.

Adam let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "That's great man. I'm so glad he took the case. Keep us in the loop would you? Nick is really, really worried about him and wants him back." Adam told him with worry in his voice.

"_Don't worry we will and we WILL find him I'll make sure of it. I won't rest until we do!"_ Derek assured him.

Adam nodded although he couldn't see. "Thanks man...thanks so much." Adam sighed heavily as he thanked him and hung up. For the first time since all this has happened he could relax for once, he laid back down closing his eyes and falling back into a deep slumber.

!

Greg awoke from his sleep, he was still cuffed to the head board and he wasn't going to be let go anytime soon. He tried his best to get free, but without the key it was hopeless so he gave up trying sighing heavily. The door to the room opened and Nigel walked in bringing what looked like food and sure enough it was. He came over to Greg sitting down on the edge of the bed leaning over him with a smile that sent a shiver down his spine.

"Now Greg my love, let's get something in you shall we?" Nigel said stroking his cheek. He grabbed the food and gently fed him, making sure he didn't choke.

Greg turned his head away after he took a few bites, he didn't want anymore. What he wanted was to be let go, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. Nigel tried to get him to eat a little more, but after a few more tries he gave up as he put the food aside. He took the food and placed it on the table then walked back to the bed as he bent over Greg forcing him to kiss him once more. Greg tried to turn his head, but Nigel kept a hold of him as he continued to explore his mouth. He broke the kiss panting heavily then he got up and started to undo Greg's shirt once it was unbuttoned he stripped him of his pants and boxers leaving him naked on the bed then he himself undressed then crawled up onto Greg once again sitting up on his knees. He grabbed Greg's legs and hooked them over his shoulder then spat in his hand as he stroked himself making sure he's well slicked then entered him in one swift motion making Greg cry out as he started thrusting hard and fast. He started to sob as Nigel kept thrusting into him he wanted him to stop. Nigel then grabbed him stroking him in time with this thrusts panting hard.

"S-stop please stop!" Greg begged as he kept thrusting harder.

Nigel was close to his climax a few more thrust's and he came hard into him. He pulled out then got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower leaving Greg sobbing in shame. He was not aware that his phone was still on and hope was near.

!

Derek sat at his desk trying to not think about what was happening because every time he did the anger always flared up inside of him. He had just gotten off the phone with his cousin in New York and now they are working the case on trying to locate his brother, but so far nothing and it was frustrating him more than ever. He sighed heavily running a hand down his face as he leaned back a little.

"My chocolate-muffin you ok?" Garcia suddenly asked, making Morgan jump whipping his head around to look at her.

"Damn baby girl you scared the hell outta me! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?" Derek asked as he clutched his chest breathing deeply.

"I'm sorry sugar cakes; I didn't mean to scare you." Garcia apologized as she sat down next to him.

Garcia looked deep into Derek's eyes she could tell he was hurting. This was his baby brother and lord knows what this maniac was doing to him. She sighed placing a hand on his shoulder to help comfort him. He looked at her and smiled then it faded and anger took it's place.

"No baby girl, I'm not ok! As soon as I find my baby brother and kill the bastard who took him then I will be ok!" Derek said bitterly as he sat up straight again.

Garcia gasped at him slightly; she knew he was the type of man to hold his feelings in and for him to tell her that he's not ok until he found his brother well she could tell he was starting to break. She sighed again and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh honey bun, it'll be ok! You'll see we'll find him, which reminds me I need to go see if I made any progress on his location. I will see you later right now it looks like your genius hubby wants to comfort you too." Garcia said looking up at Reid, who had come walking up with some coffee in hand; he gave her a smile as she walked off.

Reid sat down beside his husband, occupying the chair that Garcia once sat in, just a few seconds ago handing him his coffee and giving him a soft smile as he took Derek's hand in his, squeezing them softly. Derek looked over at him then brought his hands to his lips and kissed them softly.

"Pretty boy, I know exactly what Nick is going through because I went through the same thing when you were kidnapped and when you were hurt. I just hope I can...no I mean we can find my baby brother in time." Derek stated looking directly into Reid's eyes. Reid could see tears starting to form so he took his lover's face into his and kissed him softly then spoke.

"Derek honey we'll find him, trust us and trust Garcia. If there is anyone who can pull anything out of a hat at the last minute it's her. She has done it before and she can do it again." Reid assured him, pulling him into a hug.

Garcia suddenly came running back in. She was in a hurry and with a happy smile on her face as she yelled out catching everyone's attention. "I GOT IT! I GOT HIS LOCATION!"

Hotch came out of his office as did Rossi, Prentiss and JJ.

"Garcia. Whoa, slow down! You said you know where he is?" Hotch asked. Garcia quickly nodded her head.

"Where?" JJ asked anxiously.

"658 Lincoln park, it's a motel just on the corner. That's where I tracked his cell!" Garcia told them. They all looked at each other than to Derek and Reid. Hotch smiled as he said the words Morgan never thought he would hear.

"We'll let's go rescue Morgan's brother." And with that they were off.

Tbc...


	9. Chapter 9 Rescued

**Chapter 9 – Rescued**

Morgan and the others drove straight to the motel. Upon arrival they were greeted with the SWAT Team they called ahead for. Hotch came up to the man in charge giving him instructions and telling them what they were going to do.

"Alright! I want to take this guy down without causing any harm or any casualties for that matter are we clear?" Hotch informed them. They all nodded. "Alright, let's go in shall we?" They all entered the main lobby together, walking up to the woman at the front desk.

Derek Morgan was the first to speak. "Excuse me ma'am FBI, but have you seen this young man? he came in here with someone!" Morgan asked, showing her his badge and a picture of Greg.

She nodded. "Why yes sir I did! He was with another gentleman, but the one who he came in with is out right now." The receptionist informed him.

"Did he go with him?" Rossi asked

She shook her head. "No he's still here. As far as I know...why what's going on?" She asked them all curiously.

"He was kidnapped by that gentleman you said had him. What room is he in?" Derek asked.

"Oh! They are in room 165, bottom floor. Here is the master key to the room." She said handing over the key to Morgan. He thanked her then walked off towards the room.

They arrived at the room, stopping outside to take their positions on either side of the door, just in case the kidnapper was still in the room. Morgan put the key into the lock, looking round at everyone before he slowly eased the door open; everyone followed close behind with their guns drawn. Morgan looked around the room cautiously. He couldn't see Nigel anywhere. He went into the bathroom to make sure it was clear. Upon entering the bedroom he saw his brother handcuffed to the bed looking at him his eyes clouded with tears. JJ had already covered him up as he was naked and gagged. Morgan searched the nightstand for the key, but he couldn't find it anywhere.

One uniformed officer came rushing into the room in a hurry. "Excuse me Agent Morgan! That Nigel Crane guy, the one who kidnapped your brother. He's heading right this way and in a hurry too!"

"Thanks Tom! Hotch, what are we going to do?" Morgan asked in a panic.

"Hide! We'll surprise him when he comes in." Hotch instructed them. They all nodded, taking their positions. Nigel came in not long after. He was furious because nothing was going the way he wanted it too. He walked up to Greg, pulling the key from his pocket to uncuff him, then he took the gag out of his mouth and threw his clothes at him.

"Get dressed we're outta here!" He shouted angrily. Greg hesitated making him even more angry. "I said get dressed!" He raised his hand to strike him just as Morgan tackled him to the bed.

"You're not going anywhere asshole!" Morgan hissed angrily, cuffing Nigel as he struggled to get free; but Morgan was stronger. "Give me a reason! Give me one good reason and I won't hesitate to blow your fucking head off!" He spat angrily as he clicked his gun against his head.

Hotch had to intervene before he did something stupid. "Morgan stop! Enough!" He demanded as he pulled him away.

Rossi and Prentiss dragged Nigel back towards the squad car that awaited him. Morgan turned to Greg as he looked at him. He could see the fear and relief in his eyes. They all turned around to give him some privacy so he could get dressed. Greg managed to get his clothes on once that was done he said ok and they turned back around to look at him. He struggled to get up from the bed, wobbling as he fell forward. Hotch managed to catch him, making him sit down again. Greg winced as he sat and that did not go unnoticed by any of them.

"Sir, are you ok?" JJ asked.

He looked up at her then over to Morgan. "D-Derek?" Greg asked his voice groggy. Morgan nodded kneeling down in front of him. He looked into his eyes then without warning he leapt into his arms and started sobbing. He ran his hand up and down his brothers back soothingly.

"Shh it's ok I've gotcha! Your safe now, he's never going to hurt you again." Morgan cooed as he hugged his baby brother tightly. He felt his own tears of relief pooling down his cheeks.

"Morgan he needs a hospital." Rossi said.

"I'll take him then!" Morgan added with a serious look. They nodded as he lifted and carried his brother out.

They drove to the hospital in silence; no one spoke the entire ride. JJ sat on one side of Greg, Prentiss sat on the other. Reid sat up front with Morgan as he drove. Hotch and Rossi were in the car behind them the whole way. They arrived at the hospital shortly after. JJ and Prentiss helped Greg out of the SUV and into the hospital where the nurses took him back into the examination room, leaving the rest of the team to wait. Morgan took out his cell phone to call Adam.

"_Ross!"_ Adam's voice came through the speaker.

"Hey man, I've got good news!" Morgan happily said into the mouthpiece.

"_What? What is it?"_ Adam anxiously asked. _"Wait let me put you on speaker...there now everyone can hear you! Now what is it?"_

"We got him! We got both of them, Nigel and Greg. Greg is here at the hospital and Nigel is in prison being heavily guarded of course, but Greg is safe and sound." Morgan said. There was silence on the other end. "Adam? You there buddy?"

"_Y-Yeah...I-I can't believe you got him back!"_

"_I wanna talk to Greg! Please" _it was Nick this time, but Derek apologized to him

"I'm sorry Nick they took him back to examine him, so I can't let you talk to Greg until I know something" Morgan said he could feel Nick nod at the other end and he felt guilty, but nothing he could do "I am sorry Nick"

"_It's ok here's Adam back, but please let me know when your goin' to bring him home"_ Nick said

"Will do" Morgan promised.

"_Derek? Your off speaker now so what's going on?" _Adam asked

Derek hesitated for a moment then sighed "I think Greg was raped by him" he said he could hear Adam gasp

"_that bastard! Nick is not going to be happy about this!"_ Adam stated.

"Yeah I know, but we'll just have to wait and see what he does when they are both reunited." Morgan told him. He could feel Adam nodding at the other end.

"_True!"_

"Well let Nick know that we'll be bringing Greg back to New York or does he want us to bring him to Vegas?" Morgan asked.

"_I don't know let me check!_" Adam took the phone from his ear. Morgan could hear him talking in the background then he was back. "_He said just meet them in Vegas! It would be a lot easier on them."_

Morgan nodded. "Ok then! Tell them we will have our wheels up after he is released from the hospital."

"_Ok will do! Talk to ya later. Bye cus!"_

"Bye man, talk to ya later," with that Morgan hung up and no sooner as he did the doctor came out.

"Excuse me! Derek Morgan?" She asked.

"Yes that's me ma'am, how is my brother doing?" Morgan asked.

"He'll be fine! His ribs were reset, I suppose that happened way before he came here and..." She paused for a moment.

"And what?" Hotch asked.

"And there were signs of penetration, meaning he's . . . he has been raped recently. I'm so sorry, but other than that he is free to go." She said then walked away after giving them his room number.

They reached the room where Greg was. Morgan knocked on the door frame as he looked up and over at him, giving Morgan a weak smile. "Hey come on in Derek!" Greg waved him in.

"Hey bro. How are you feeling?" Morgan asked as he sat down. Greg looked at him then over to the others giving them a questioning look.

"I'm doing ok! Could be better, but Derek who are they?" Greg asked as he continued to stare at them.

"Greg these are my friends and the ones who helped me save you! This is my boss Aaron Hotchner, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, but we call her JJ and this is my husband Spencer Reid-Morgan. Believe it or not we were both there at your wedding and so was our tech girl Garcia, but we had to leave right after because of a case. We had so we didn't get to say congratulations so we're saying it now. Congratulation's bro!" Morgan said with a smile.

Greg smiled back then smirked. "Yeah I knew you were there! You don't know it, but I saw you. I only looked over your way when you weren't looking, but at least you were there and I wondered who he was with you! I am so sorry Derek that I didn't get to come to your wedding, but our undersheriff wouldn't let me off. I told him I had a family wedding to get to, but he was being an ass like always. Believe me bro; I wanted to be there so congratulations to the both of you too and thank you for saving my life. All of you!" Greg said with a grateful smile.

"No thanks necessary, you're Derek's brother, that makes you part of this family in our book. Right Hotch?" Prentiss asked as Hotch nodded. Greg smiled and said thanks again then turned to Morgan with a frown.

"You're not disappointed in me are you?" Greg asked sheepishly.

"What? No Greg why would I be?" Morgan asked shocked that Greg would ask something like that.

"Because you always taught me to be strong and yet I was kidnapped and taken to two different states and couldn't even fight him off." Greg stated as he looked down in shame.

"Now Greg enough! You listen to me. What happened to you was not your fault, ok? That bastard Nigel Crane that did this to you is to blame and no one else is that understood?" Morgan firmly told him as he crossed his arms against his chest. Greg looked at him then to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Yes I understand. Can I go home now? I want to be back in Nick's arms again. I miss him sooo much!" Greg whined, making Morgan laugh and shake his head.

"Sure buddy of course we can! The jet awaits us, so what do you say we get out of here and get you back to your hubby?" Morgan said making Greg jump up in glee, only to find that was not the best move as he groaned sitting back down.

"Ohh not the best move." Greg muttered as he held his waist.

"What happened anyway?" Rossi asked.

"Nigel tossed me out a second story window and this was the result of it." Greg said wincing again as he tried getting up.

"What? He pushed you out of a window breaking your ribs in the process?" Morgan asked shocked

He nodded. "Yeah, but it could have been a lot worse!" Greg stated.

"Well..." Morgan began, but was cut off when Prentiss elbowed him in the ribs "Ow Prentiss."

"Morgan, shut it!" Prentiss hissed then smiled at Greg. He just shook his head smirking.

"Don't worry Ms. Prentiss I know what he did to me! I know he raped me, you don't have to keep Derek quiet." Greg told her as she nodded sadly.

"Oh ok! And it's Emily." Prentiss said.

"Ok Emily." He smiled softly.

"Now let's get you out of here and back to Vegas." Morgan stated.

They all left the hospital and for the airport. Greg bounced happily in his seat, he couldn't wait to be back into the arms of his beloved Nick and see his friends again. He's been away too long since his kidnapping and now it was time to reunite with them once again.

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10 The ReunionEpilouge

**Chapter 10 - The Reunion / Epilouge**

The jet touched down 4 hours after it took off from the Virginia airport carrying the BAU team and Greg to its destination. They disembarked the jet into the airport lobby, searching for the Vegas Crime Lab team. Greg saw the team by the entrance. His eyes immediately spotted Nick as he took off running towards him not even caring about the pain his ribs were in he just wanted Nick's arms around him again. He rushed into his husbands awaiting arms as Nick gently lifted him up and spun him around as he kissed him and sobbing with relief holding him close. Catherine, Sara and the other two that were with them wiped their eyes at the heart filled reunion of Nick and Greg. They turned to Hotch and the rest of the BAU team, following in Greg's footsteps.

"Thank you! Oh thank you so much!" Catherine said shaking the hand of Hotch.

He shook his head. "I'm not the one to thank! Thank Garcia here; she's the one that worked hard to find him! So it should be her that you thank!" Hotch stated proudly as Garcia stepped forward.

Catherine took her hand. "Thank you Ms. Garcia! Thank you so much for finding our boy and helping to bring him home. You have no idea what that means to us and Nick especially!" Catherine thanked her then threw her arms around her to hug her tightly.

"You're welcome sweetie! I was just happy to help. Believe me when I tell you I know what it's like to almost lose someone you care about." Garcia stated as she let go. Garcia was completely taken by surprise when Nick grabbed her, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. Thank you for bringin' my beloved Greg back to me" Nick whispered happily into her ear as he hugged her tears stained her shirt as she hugged him back.

"You're welcome sweet pea! Like I told your friend there..."

"Catherine please!" Catherine interrupted as she introduced herself.

"Ok! Like I told Catherine, I was more than happy to help and believe me when I tell you I know what it's like to almost lose someone you care about, so it was no problem." Garcia repeated.

Nick let go and smiled kindly at her then went back to Greg drawing him back into his arms. Grissom stepped up this time. "How about we treat you to dinner as a big thank you?" Grissom offered shocking Catherine and the others.

"Griss! If you don't stop doing that your going to make us die from shock" Catherine said that caused everyone to laugh even Greg and Nick, but confused the BAU team "Oh our boss never comforts anyone nor does he offer to take people out to dinner as thanks" Catherine said smiling at her boss who just smiled back they nodded understanding this time, but Hotch declined his offer.

"Thank you, but we'll have to pass! We were just happy to help when we could."

Grissom nodded understandingly.

"That's understandable! Then why don't you stay for a few days explore the city!" Warrick offered they looked at each other then back to the CSI team.

"That isn't actually a bad idea. Hotch?" JJ said.

"You're right it's not! By the way I am SSA Aaron Hotchner, but you can call me Hotch." Hotch introduced the rest of his team. "These are SSA Emily Prentiss, Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau, David Rossi, Derek Morgan; Greg Sanders' brother. This is Doctor Spencer Reid his husband and of course you already met our tech Penelope Garcia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Grissom smiled proudly. "Well you already met Greg Sanders. This is Nick Stokes; Greg's husband. This is Catherine Willows, Sara Sidle, Warrick Brown and I'm Gil Grissom!"

Warrick suddenly spoke up. "Wait your Greg's brother?" Warrick asked.

Derek Morgan nodded. "Yeah my Momma adopted him when he was 5! I'm not much older than him." Morgan said proudly as he looked at his baby brother who was still wrapped tightly in Nick's arms. He smiled then grabbed Reid and held him tight next to him then a sudden thought struck him he turned his head. "Hey Greg!" Greg turned to Morgan.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You know Momma's gonna have a fit when she finds out what happened for the past 3 days don't you?" Morgan said making Greg frown.

"Don't tell her!" Greg protested.

Morgan shook his head. "You know I can't do that! She has a right to know what happened to her baby boy." Morgan said with a smirk.

"Aww, come on bro!" Greg whined like a baby.

"Sorry baby boy! You know the rules!" Morgan said laughing at his little brothers pout.

Nick spoke up after. "Greg and I were just discussing this! We're going to have a barbeque tomorrow night as a celebration for his safe return. We want all you guys to be there! Will you come?" Nick asked them all.

Hotch looked at his team who nodded then turned back. "Of course! Just give us the location and time to be there." Hotch said. Nick nodded and wrote down the address and time then he turned to Grissom and the others.

"You guys already know where we live, but the time will be 5 pm is that ok?" Nick asked them all. They all nodded, smiling widely at him. "Ok then. I'm takin' Greg home with me. I'll see you guys tomorrow evenin'!" Nick said as they left.

!

The car ride home was silent for a while until Greg looked over at Nick. He couldn't stand the silence any longer he had to find out what Nick was thinking he had to know.

"Nick? Are-are you angry with me?" Greg stammered.

"What? No Greg. Honey I'm not angry with you! I was just scared to death I would never get to see you again!" Nick assured him, taking his hand in his and entwining their fingers together.

Greg had to tell him what Nigel did to him. "Nick I'm surprised you still want to be with me." Greg stated.

Nick looked over at him in shock. "W-Why wouldn't I not want to be with you? I love you Greg and nothin' will change that!" Nick firmly told him.

"Don't you know what _he_ did to me? He..." Nick cut him off.

"Yes I know he raped you! Adam told me, but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and I will always love you till the day I die and nothin', not even Crane will take that away!" Nick said as he gripped Greg's hand tighter.

Greg welled up with tears; he couldn't believe that Nick would still love him after Nigel had raped him. He feared that Nick would leave him after he found out that Crane had raped him and that he wouldn't want to be with someone that he raped knowing it would remind him of Nigel, but that was not the case. Nick still wanted to be with him so he felt like the luckiest man who had just hit the major jackpot and he wouldn't give that up for nothing. They arrived home not long after. Nick climbed out of the truck, walking over to the passenger side door. As soon as Greg got out Nick lifted him up bridle style with every intention of carrying him into the house closing the truck door with his foot. As soon as they got to the front door he put Greg down long enough to open the door then picked him back up making him protest the whole way.

"Nick I can walk you know! My legs are not broken just my ribs!" Greg told him with a smirk.

"Yeah I know baby! Please let me carry you, I almost lost ya and I just want to hold ya knowin' your still here and alive!" Nick told him staring into Greg's chocolate brown eyes and how can he say no to him anyways.

Greg sighed. "Oh alright! Knock yourself out dear." Greg said wrapping his arms around his neck holding on as Nick carried him off to the bedroom.

"Oh Greg, I want to make love to you, but I don't know if that would be wise considering your broken ribs and all." Nick said Greg looked at him then smiled.

"Nick darling I don't think that would be a problem! Now if you don't make love to me right now I will just have to find another way to 'entertain' myself if you know what I mean." Greg said seductively.

Nick's eyes dilated dark with lust as he gently placed Greg down on the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube and condoms out of the nightstand. Once the items were retrieved he quickly stripped himself of his clothing and did the same with Greg then he climbed on top of him leaning in to passionately kiss him. Fear started to build up in Greg reminding him of what Nigel Crane did to him and panicked.

"Nick wait! Stop!" Greg panicked.

Nick stopped what he was doing and looked at Greg worried. "Greg honey, are you ok?" Nick asked worriedly.

Greg nodded and sighed. "I-I'm sorry Nick, it's just all this reminds me of what Crane did to me and I guess I'm still not over it." Greg told him truthfully.

Nick sighed, but stayed right where he was. "Greg! Babe! Look at me." Nick commanded. Greg looked at him square in the eyes. "Baby, what that fuckin' shit did to you will stay with you until you face your fear and talk to someone, but you have to know that you are not alone I'm here and I'll always be here. You have to trust me on this and trust that I will not hurt you like he did. Can you do that for me babe?" Nick asked.

"Yes! Yes I can! I do trust you Nick." Greg said bringing him down for a kiss. Once they broke Nick was grinning.

"Now what's say we try this again?" Greg nodded.

Nick picked up the bottle of lube opening the cap. He squeezed a generous amount on his finger then he pushed one digit inside Greg extracting a loud moan from him. He moved his finger in and out as Greg withered beneath him. He withdrew his digit and replaced it with two. He knew he hit Greg's prostate when he cried out.

"Oh Fuck Nick! More...Oh Nicky...More please!" Greg panted his face was flushed with desire. Nick withdrew his fingers again adding the third. "Nick I need you now please" Greg begged.

He withdrew his fingers for the third time; this time to roll a condom down his length then squeezed the rest of the lube on his hand, stroking himself up. Once he was nice and slick he lined himself up against Greg and gently pushed in, causing him to gasp in pleasure. Nick placed his arms on each side of Greg's head resting on his forearms. Greg snaked his arms around his neck while planting his feet flatly on the mattress as Nick started rocking slowly and ever so passionately as they stared into each others eyes. All that could be heard were gasps with moans and every now and then they would share a kiss as he continued the pace he was going. They both knew they weren't going to last any longer. Greg cried out his release first with Nick's name on his lips, Nick followed shortly after as he pulled out disposing of the condom. He pulled Greg beside him as they drifted off to sleep. Hours later The sound of the phone ringing woke them from their slumber when he looked light was coming in from the window so he new it had to be morning.

Nick reached for it first. "Stokes!" Nick grumbled groggily.

"_Nick! You need to get Greg and bring him to the lab immediately!"_ Sara shouted, causing Nick to sit up quickly.

"Sara? Sara what's going on?" Nick asked in a panic, causing Greg to stir awake.

"Who is that hun?" Greg asked groggily.

"It's Sara and she sounds frightened." Nick told him then turned back to the phone. "Sara what's going on?" Nick demanded annoyed.

"_Damn bastards should have called us the moment it happened. Derek isn't happy about this either! We just got word an hour ago that Nigel Crane broke out of prison sometime last night and is headed back here! So you need to get Greg here ASAP!"_ Sara shouted.

"WHAT? Are you sure Sara? . . . Uh huh. Ok thanks, bye." Nick said snapping his phone shut.

He looked over at Greg with anger and fear in his eyes. Greg knew something wasn't right as Nick dragged him from the bed and told him to dress in a hurry. Once they were dressed he grabbed his keys and went for the door with Greg right behind him, but they didn't get very far because as soon as they entered the living room there sitting on one of the chairs was Nigel Crane. Nick froze instantly. Greg looked around him to see what had shocked him. He too looked on in fear. He thought it was over, but apparently he wasn't through yet.

"Crane, how the hell did you get in here with my security and all?" Nick asked angrily.

"Oh Nick, you should never underestimate me! Now if you would be so kind is to hand over Greg we'll be going." Nigel said getting up, but Nick pushed Greg behind him protectively.

"I think not!" Nick spat hatefully.

"Oh, but I do!" Nigel said as he advanced closer towards them.

!

Sara was pacing back and forth waiting for Nick and Greg to show up. She was beginning to get worried as was Grissom and the others. They arrived in the breakroom together, causing her to look up at them. They could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Griss, they should have already been here by now! They don't live that far from the lab. I'm really worried!" Sara said.

"Yeah you're right! You called them like 5 minutes ago and they should have already been. Here let's go!" Grissom said. They nodded deciding to drive off to see what happened to them.

!

Nigel launched for Greg, but Nick managed to punch him knocking him back. While they struggled Nick managed to turn his head towards Greg.

"Greg honey get somewhere safe ok?" Nick demanded. Greg nodded, turning to leave, but Nick was knocked back and he was stopped by Nigel.

"Don't move or I will shoot him!" Nigel said aiming the gun at Nick.

Greg froze in place as they stared each other down. He was scared, scared for himself, but mostly scared for Nick. He knew what Nigel would do and he wouldn't think twice about it. While they were busy staring each other down Nick managed to take Nigel's legs out from under him, the gun went off two seconds after he went down, luckily it was aimed away from him. This time Nick climbed on top of Nigel and started beating him up. He couldn't hear Greg's cries from the rage. He felt it when someone pulled him off. He managed to return to reality, looking over at Grissom and the others standing in the door. He looked over his shoulder seeing Warrick and Morgan had pulled him off.

"Nick calm down man! You got him." Warrick said.

Nick managed to calm himself. He looked over at Greg, seeing the fear in his eyes. He immediately felt guilty for it and rushed over to him.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to lose control like that." Nick said apologetic as he gathered the shaking man in his arms.

"Nick, I'm not going to lie to you! You scared the hell out of me just now." Greg stated.

"I know and I'm sorry, but you know I would never hurt you! Never!" Nick reassured him taking his face in his hands.

"I know you won't!" Greg said with a smile.

Nick took him back into his arms and held him tight, unaware that Nigel managed to pull a gun and aimed it at Nick once again. A loud gunshot echoed throughout the room and everyone jumped in surprise then turned to see Nigel going down. A blood pool began to form from under him. They turned to see Reid standing there with his gun pointed at him and smoke coming from the weapon. They looked at him stunned.

Reid just managed to find his voice. "H-He had a gun ready to fire at Nick." They nodded as Morgan took the gun from him.

"You did good babe! You did good!" Morgan said taking the shaking man into his arms like Nick had did with Greg.

Hotch walked over to Nigel felt for a pulse and shook his head. "He's dead!" Hotch announced looking at Reid and the others.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to kill him it's just he pulled a gun and was fixing to shoot Nick and I..." Reid rambled, but Morgan cut him off.

"Pretty boy! Its ok you did what you had to do. He was going to kill Nick and you felt like you had to protect him. Hell I would have done the same!" Morgan reassured him with a smile.

"So would I." Rossi said.

They all nodded in agreement. "Thank you Reid! Thank you for saving my life and Greg's." Nick said.

Reid looked at him and smiled. "You're welcome." He replied, burying his face into Morgan's neck.

The coroner came shortly after to take away Nigel Crane's body. Nick and Greg held each other tightly, completely at peace now that he was dead.

2 months later...

Greg returned home from a rough day at work. His and Nick's answering machine was beeping with three messages so before he went into the bedroom, he hit play to listen to the message's.

The machine started talking. "You have three new messages. Friday 1 pm. Message one."

The first one was his cousin Adam. "_Hey Greg, I know you're at work, but I had to call and tell you when you get this call me back! You will never guess what happened. Mac proposed to me and we're getting married! Can you believe that? I'm so happy . . . Well we want you, Nick and your friends to come. I already called Derek and invited him, Reid and the others are coming too. I gotta go. Call me when you can ok?" _"Friday 3 pm. Message Two." "_Hey Greg it's momma. Are you and Nick still coming over for thanksgiving this year? If so give me a call and let me know dear! Bye." _"Friday 6 pm. Message Three." "_Hey Nick! Greg dear! It's Jillian. Listen I was wondering if you two were going to come down for Christmas this year? Give me a call please!" _"End of messages!" Greg erased the messages just as Nick entered the house. He turned and moved into his arms burying his face into his chest, nestling deep as he sighed happily.

"You know you just missed the messages! Your mom called and asked if we were coming down for Christmas, then my mom called and asked if we were coming down for thanksgiving and then Adam called and said that Mac proposed to him and they were getting married. He invited us, Grissom and the others to the wedding! So what do you think?" Greg asked.

Nick chuckled at his eagerness. "I think that's a yes!" Nick said taking Greg's face into his hands and kissed him deeply. Nick and Greg had gone through a lot ever since Greg was kidnapped by Craine, but that was in the past and they are even more determined to live for the future with the help of their friends and family and they couldn't be happier.

The End


End file.
